Debt to settle
by ZedsAliveBaby
Summary: Plot twist: what if Eric never knew Pam? At least, not until that night in Fangtasia... Just an amateur fanfiction writer explores an alternate universe.
1. It was a pleasure

**Lovely reader! First of all, let me thank you for picking my story and reading the product of my messed up imagination. Second, please ignore the huge mistakes, english is not my first language but one can dream. I'm doing this only because I like writing and I like the idea of sharing my fantasy with the world. I know it's not perfect, but it's a bit of me... and a bit of Paric... more to come. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

That night was slow in Fangtasia. Nothing honestly interesting and lately it seemed that running a bar was a rather finite source of entertainment. Simple and clear, humans could not amuse Eric anymore, not with their ridiculous looks, not with their greed but not even with their almost unbearable amount of stupidity. Back then he would've had a delightful laugh at the poor retarded idiot who thought visiting a vampire bar would be fun, rebellious, cool or an once in a lifetime. And they were right, surprisingly. After all, it really was an once in a lifetime event, since they likely ended up drained in the alley right next to the club. Again, it was just a headache. Humans were just way too boring after so many years spent walking the small planet called Earth. Long, long ago he was one of them. And he wouldn t forget the days he spent playing as a little child, near the sea with the sun shining and spreading golden veil all over the landscape.

But now? He felt nothing but contempt towards the herd they dared to call society. He was superior. Above them. Not like he was against mainstreaming. Realizing he was generally greater, stronger, more powerful and better looking didn't necessarily mean he wanted to hurt them. He just simply didn't care. At least, that was what he thought until the point he met Bill's human. Because - opposed to what Eric thought - Sookie claimed herself to be a human, and at the end of the day, she did interest him. So in theory, he wasn't completely indifferent. But special humans were scarce, that was probably the reason why he never got to turn anyone. Becoming a maker was an eternal commitment - greater than any marriage, deeper than any human bond. He wasn't willing to bind himself to some blinded, full retard, non-viable piece of failure who would suck hind teat. And nowadays, with these humans he had to admit his chances of becoming a maker were reducing rapidly.

As he was keeping his eyes on the dancing - or more likely convulsive - crowd, he kept his unamused expression on while his gaze gave away nothing. Dull. Even the dancers couldn't earn his attention, and so he slowly shifted in his throne, leaning back and looking down at the humans with a bored look on his face, his pure presence making it obvious how superior he was and how no one could stand up to him. Pointy-heads. Good enough to let his guests know they should stay away that night, with that his job was done. He was occupied with his thoughts anyway, slowly getting back to the topic he was discussing with his own self in mind for a while now. Imagining himself as a maker wasn't an easy task. A part of him desired to try it, to taste how it is, to test himself and his own abilities. Finding his feet. It was almost enough to make him consider the possiblity for real and keep an eye open.

But he never failed to remember he could never be as impeccable as Godric was. Godric. Clench-jawed, he changed his position again, getting rid of the thought of his maker before he shook his head and pushed himself up. Godric was gone and he could do nothing about it. Losing him was his tragedy and shame, something he couldn't forgive himself and that was most definitely something he wanted to burry just like the rest of those things called emotions. He needed a break. Therefore, confident as ever he moved to the stairs and got off the stage, moving with measured steps and putting on a little show for the humans. Making his way across the room and to the door labelled with "Employees only" he made sure he looked like the main attraction. Like the humans were in the lion's den and hella sure he was the lion, awakened, calm and considerate on the outside but spitting blood in the inside. The lethal vampire who attracted them so much. Their amazement was rather disgusting and within a blink he exited the heart of his bar, moving towards his office through the short hallway.

* * *

"Come on, it will be fun! I've wanted to visit this place for... forever!"

"You brought me to a fucking vampire bar? You must be dumber than a box of rocks..." When Jenna asked her to go out with her for a drink she failed to mention she'd take her to a... whatever it was. Fangtasia? Seriously? God, that name must've been sooo hard to create, sooo original... A brow arched as she glanced at the neon lights, taking a nice, long look at all the people - or people looking things - outside. If they looked so ridiculous outside the building, how could have the inner lineup look? She supressed the small smirk forming and shook her head, taking a deep breath. "This isn't what we agreed in, actually." She muttered, pursing her lips not even trying to hide her displeasure. Hell, the whole place stank. Not literally, just...

"They say it's awesome!" Jenna said excited, glancing back at her over her shoulder as she stood there, waiting for her to follow her lead into the building. "And now come!" The look Jenna received wasn't even slightly gentle. "Please?" And she even pulled a pout, knowing her friend would gave in after all that. And so she did, rolling her eyes with a sigh and though she took a step forward, the dissatisfaction was all over her face.

"Fine." She spat out, running her fingers through her hair as they made their way to the building. "Why am I even doing this?"

"Because I'm your friend and you love me." Jenna pointed it out simple with a shrug as she opened the door and the sudden scenery change just hit them. From the smelly street to the even smellier bar with red and black all over, people dressed - or more likely undressed - extremely, vampire and human dancers and groups of fangbangers dry humping each other highly intoxicated.

"Now you see, I wouldn't be so sure about that..." She muttered, eyes slowly scanning the room with an arched brow. Free circus. "Let's say I'd be sad if you died." She added with a shrug and flashed a smirk at Jenna, slowly noticing the not even encouraging looking bartender. Whatever, booze is booze wherever you drink it. "And since you were stupid enough to bring me here, you're paying for all my drinks. Let's not waste any time."

The plan was that they'd have a few drinks and she'd sit there and listen to Jenna go on and on about how much she wanted to visit that flithy vampire bar. Seemed like ever since they came out of the coffin they were the main attraction. Her own opinion? She preferred avoiding them. At least, she thought that was the smartest way to handle The Great Revelation. But Jenna... well, she was almost in love with their existence and she should've known better. Granted, she wasn't someone who liked to have her time being wasted and she wasn't about to stay there all night long just so Jenna could satisfy her abnormal need to be around those fanged creatures. Idiot.

"They say there's a vampire. A tall, blonde guy and he's said to be the owner of the place." Jenna said, leaning close to her friend and dropping the words like they were top secret. "He's smoking hot!"

"Oh, really?" Eating the cherry off the toothpick and placing the tiny stick back in her glass she looked around with unconcealed boredom in her eyes. One thing for sure, she made a note to herself. Never ever go out with Jenna again. Ever. Her most fucked-up choice in her whole life. Right after trying that intense hair perm.

"_Fascinating_." With a smirk she turned her head back to Jenna, rolling her eyes. "Can we leave this shithole already?"

"No!"

Taking a huge breath she pursed her lips, trying to pull her most nice and lovey-dovey tone. "_Please_."

"Not a chance. You haven't even drank your Cosmopolitan yet!"

"Are you fucking with me?" She muttered with her teeth gritted, expression pungent. With a simple move she took the toothpick out of the glass before she lifted it, putting it to her lips and letting the drink enter and fill her mouth, then go down her throat, refreshing and slightly intoxicating her body. Oh wait, so she was driving...? Bummer. With a meaningful look she placed the glass back on the bar and said the words with an annoyed tone. "We're leaving."

* * *

During his small break Eric managed to take care of some business and he dropped his mobile to the table with a sigh, leaning forward in his armchair and crossing his fingers while propping his forearms up on the table by his elbows with a care-worn expression. Just another night at Fangtasia. Times like that when he realized the bar itself wasn't enough anymore - made him think if he wanted a human. Or maybe he just wanted Sookie. He'd been thinking a lot about her lately. And honestly? He didn't like it. She was far too much - almost dangerously - his taste, and getting attached to a human was an amateur mistake. He wasn't an amateur. And with that he also explained why he didn t have a human after all. However, he decided he'd concentrate on the present and he was short of employees anyway - it was time for him to get back to his arty throne.

After taking one last look at the papers on his desk, Eric stood and moved straight to the door, exiting the office and making his way back to the club. The smell was lingering all around the place but being in the noisy and lively bar was another level of disgusting. Poisoned blood in filthy human arteries, nowadays even clear blood was a rare treasure. They pumped themselves with alcohol, smoke, drugs... At least they still tasted better than that bottled piece of shit. Of course, the moment he appeared dozens of human eyes settled on his form, lustful looks and guilty thoughts. He could've literally cut their yearning, it was filling the room and making it hard to breathe. Bunch of idiots, flashing only his fangs would've been enough, causing them instant orgasms at least. But he didn't care about them. Actually, he catched the sight of two humans leaving. Not like it was anything interesting, but the ridiculous looking vampire following them was more of a problem. Hell cared if they died, but there were far too many deaths around the place lately and he didn't need the headache. With a sigh he shook his head and moved after the three, calm and considerate.

* * *

"Thank god." Muttering the words she headed right to her car, hoping Jenna was following her unless her friend could've walked all the way to her place. Or caught a cab, whatever, she wasn't willing to wait for her just because she couldn't leave that damn bar. Jenna was horribly into the whole vampire stuff and it annoyed her utterly. "I need a long shower after this." She said as she got her keys and glanced at her friend who hurried her steps and caught up shortly.

"Don't be so dramatic, it looks like a fun place."

She let out a sigh and shrugged with a smirk. "Then you should come back. _Alone_." Because hell, she wasn't willing to step inside that place once again.

"Maybe I will" Jenna said with a defiant look which made her friend laugh.

With another shrug, she answered. "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

"But _I_ do." A voice came from behind them and though there were only a few steps to the car Jenna halted and turned around which made her friend frown, stopping and following her example.

"And you are?" With a rather playful expression, Jenna asked as she set her eyes on the goth looking, handsome-ish guy who stood only inches far from them. However, what was rather worrying, the parking lot seemed so empty and dark all of the sudden, and honestly it wasn't the right time to meet interesting and not even slightly secure looking new people.

"You like vampires, don't you? I saw you in there. We could have... fun." The guy went on and Jenna let out an embarrassed and awkward snicker, shaking her head.

"My friend and I were just about to leave..." She muttered a little shy and her friend rolled her eyes, actually thinking about moving to the car, getting inside and casually driving away without her.

"I think you should stay." The guy said, his eyes settled on Jenna, more likely on her neck. It didn't take long until his fangs dropped and Jenna's face turned white, taking a step back instantly.

"Woah, okay. Save the glitter, cowboy. We're leaving." And with that her friend turned her back and grabbed Jenna's forearm, moving to the car and dragging her with herself. Of course, the stranger simply didn't care.

"You _will_ stay." He spat out and without further words he simply launched himself at them, fangs aching to rip skin, tongue eager to taste their blood.

* * *

The other vampire didn't even notice him following them - of course he didn't. He must've been new, he seemed like such an amateur and the fact that now he had to deal with babies just bugged Eric. He was far too old and powerful to play a life guard just because these damn new vampires couldn't handle their impulses. The whole scene was so obvious and he got there right in the perfect moment, grabbing the guy by his hair and so he let out a painful moan, his surprise all over him as Eric turned him to himself.

"Put away your fangs." He commanded, expression calm and cold, voice stable and words quiet but perfectly clear. At first, the guy seemed like he was about to fight him, but the way he held him made it obvious he stood no chance and surprisingly he was smart enough to realize it. Shortly he did as he was told and Eric flashed a smirk at him. "I believe you are aware of the fact that hunting is not allowed in any form. Especially not around my bar. And you know, it angers me that I have to deal with babies like you." So simple, he almost only just breathed the words out. "I don't like to be angry." With that, he let go of him and looked around, noticing the humans were still standing there looking at them, probably thrilled. A part of him was hoping he wouldn't have to glamour them, that was just more shit he didn't want to deal with. "And now get the fuck out of here." Not even looking at the guy, he dropped the last few words before making his way to the humans. One looked absolutely terrified, she totally shitted her panties. The other, she just looked pissed and for some reason he found it interesting. He was expecting her to be dead scared as the other, yet still, there was she standing there with pursed lips. He stopped a step far away from the two and took a nice, long look at both especially at the one who draw his attention anyway.

"Good evening, ladies. Excuse him his rude behaviour, I'm deeply sorry about the inconvenience. I can assure you it will never happen again and you're more than welcome to visit Fangtasia any time you want." With a huge fake smile he finished, trying to avoid glamouring so they wouldn t end up with holes in their brain like it was a sponge. And even while talking, he kept his eyes on the woman, examining her expression with narrowed eyes.

* * *

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Jenna said, oh-so-very relieved and her friend rolled her eyes while trying to control her heartbeats, because honestly? That scene just scared the living soul out of her and all she wanted was to go home and forget that place with the fake and the real fangs all around. Yet it seemed Jenna was all amazed with the tall, blonde guy standing so close to them. He totally got her panties wet, how surprising. In theory, he saved their lives. Virtually he stopped a vampire by_ grabbing him by his hair_. He probably was just as dangerous, or even more. Anyone with common sense would've avoided him and the whole neighborhood. Seemed like Jenna didn't have any. How could she be that much of a retard? She just wanted to yell at her to move her ass and go home, but the way the guy was looking at her simply silenced her for a moment.

"Excuse me, do I look funny?" She spat out, arching a brow and placing one hand on her hip, getting slightly pissed so she could control the fear she felt, at least. Anger, that could hide any other emotion. Jenna glared at her instantly, opening her mouth to tell her something but she never get to say the words because the stranger interrupted her.

"You seem _overwhelmed_" He said so simple, his eyes never leaving her form. After his words she raised a brow, tilting her head to the side with a puzzled expression, then she glanced at Jenna and with a meaningful expression back at the stranger.

"Thank you for the free health care." She said, actually meaning the first two words, then she looked at her friend and flashed an expression at her, making it obvious she wasn't up for an argument. Slowly she turned back to the stranger with a not even slightly honest smile "We really should go now." With that, she took the few steps to the car, dragging Jenna along. "It was a pleasure." She said with a smirk meanwhile Jenna made her way to the other side of the car, the front seat. Her friend opened the car's door and she did the same, just about to get in the driver's seat when the stranger's voice made her stop.

"It was. I hope to see you around more, Miss...?" At his question she smirked and got inside the driver's seat, waiting for Jenna to finally get in so they could leave.  
"Pam. Her name is Pam." Jenna answered instead of her friend, making Pam snap at her.

"Jenna, get inside the fucking car, would you?" She hissed the words, rolling her eyes when her friend finally managed to do as she was told and close the damn door. "Are you fucking retarded?" She spat out tense, not even looking at her as they left the parking lot, taking a brief glance at the reflection in the mirror just to see the stranger's face once again before he disappeared.


	2. A black cat means bad luck

**Second chapter. Slowly but surely I managed to finish it. Thank you for the reviews, every comment is welcomed, even if it's negative (but with a helpful purpose, of course. Feel free to point ot the mistakes. Like I previously said, English is not my first language so excuse me if you see a strange expression.) Thank you for following my story and... enjoy! (:**

* * *

"I honestly don't care about how occupied you are." Eric dropped the words with unconcealed contempt in his voice, not even angered. He just simply let the other man know how he couldn't care less about his own personal problems. "Do I really need to remind you that you very much owe me a _huge_ favor? Well, this is the time when I kindly ask you to return it." With that, he tossed a bunch of papers on his desk, not elsewhere but in Fangtasia's office which - obviously - belonged to him. However, he was way too concentrated on the phone call to care about such things like paperwork - there was a reason why he dialed the long memorized number, after all. "I've already told you everything I know." He stressed, pointing out a fact with a calm tone despite that his pure, raw nature was aching to bash the wolf's head a few times into something quite solid. For example, asphalt would've been just perfect for that purpose. "She was here with her friend called Jenna." Rolling his eyes, he recalled the memory of the annoying-looking redhead who seemed to irritate her own friend as well. Utterly. "The human you're looking for is called Pamela. Tall, slim, blond, blue eyes." For a moment, he silenced himself only to recollect every essence of the scent what was on his mind for days. It filled all his senses. Not like it was especially tempting or special, it was just a very refined odor which was honestly hard to miss. "Smells like plum, lavender and cinnamon." As individuals, he wasn't fond of any of those fragrances - but together, they created something really remarkable. _Yes_, this was the word he was searching for ever since his brief encounter with the human, so called Pamela. A part of him was completely puzzled regarding his high interest about her, but at the end of the day he still was a vampire.

He'd spent many centuries on the place called Earth and helplessly, he was bound to listen to his nature. _Mainstreaming_, sure. He suppressed every instinct, the urge to gorge on human blood just because it was intoxicating and of course - because he could. But after a thousand years, he more likely was in control of his desires. Despite all this, he still ended up chasing around for a simple human, and not even to suck her dry. There wasn't really an explanation, but he was hardly supposed to justify himself. Occasionally even his maker enjoyed human company - and though he taught him prudent how getting attached to humans was not acceptable, it didn't mean he couldn't figure out who the woman actually was. Most likely he was about to end up realizing she wasn't even half as notable as he previously thought.

"I believe I never questioned any of your actions, so please give me the ought respect. I simply don't have the time nor the mood to personally deal with this problem of mine. Your task is very easy: track down the human and pass me her address, a piece of cake considering how many details have I provided you. A completely fucktarded baby vampire could do it, now you wouldn't want to make yourself look like a bloodsucker could do better than you, would you?" He asked, smirking as he held the phone close to his ear, slowly pushing himself up from his armchair and making his way to the office's door. Once he got there, he opened it knowing Ginger could appear any waking moment, purely because he could smell her fear from miles away. "Now my dear friend, don't disappoint me." That was all he said before he hung up and moved back to his huge, heavy oak office table just to sit back in his shamelessly expensive leather armchair.

Mere moments later, Ginger walked in - looking nervous and as if she was on the edge. As ever. Eric closed his eyes and calmly took a small breath before he opened his eyes just to put on a fake smile. "Yes?" She looked so puzzled and worried, and he was concentrating on picking his words wisely so she wouldn't freak out screaming. The last thing she needed was another shot of glamouring - her brain was like a sponge already anyway. Ginger was another mystery in his life, never understanding why did he keep her around when she mainly caused trouble instead of solving problems. However, keeping an emergency blood bag in case couldn't do much harm, and the human was starting to grow on him. Her holey mind and intense reactions just amused him to no end. That of course, didn't mean that she was actually important to him. He cared for her like a farmer cared for their calf, knowing that the one day they when they'd end up slaughtering it, was unavoidable. Finally, the blonde woman whom Eric hardly could call an employee gathered her courage and answered.

"There's a bit of a problem. There are a few vampires out there. Asking for Tru Blood." She said, quietly clenching then unclenching her fists, repeating it all over again like it was compulsive. Honestly, Eric needed every bit of his self-control to stop himself from yelling at her. Instead, he kept his fake smile on and asked a simple question.

"And please. Tell me, Ginger. Why are vampires asking for True Blood in a vampire bar considered as a problem?" Eric dropped the words with a lovey-dovey tone which confused the human almost instantly.

"Uhm well they look really violent!" She spat out, eyes open wide. "And you said if I see anyone violent. I should I mean " She was starting to lose it so he held up his hand - to be more accurate, his index finger - as the exact sign of asking for her silence. And so she did, silencing herself and staring at him while biting on her lower lip.

"You did well." With that, he stood again and slowly started walking towards the exit to take care of the said problem. They probably were just silly babies, but it was still better than Ginger making a scene with screaming and running around. "Stay here. Clean or something." He dropped the words as he walked past her, then right before he could've exited the office, Eric halted and turned his head back to her. "But do not touch my papers." He really didn't need another cataloging crisis. After that he left, trying to recall why did he want a bar at the first place.

* * *

A little more than a week had passed since she visited that disgusting vampire bar, and though Jenna kept going on and on about it, she was dedicated to rather forget the whole thing. Her friend was ridiculously attracted to vampires. For Pam, ever since the fanged creatures crawled out of their coffins, the most important thing was to stay alive. Most people were curious because they were so dark, and strong. Tempting. Something they don't know yet and they were so close. She just simply didn't want to end up being the dinner of a random vampire, _anyone_ would've deserved a better death than _that_.

Once she arrived home and closed her apartment's door after herself, she made her way into the living room and placed the bunch of sketches and materials on the coffee table - already annoyed how she needed to go on with her work even at home. Not like she didn't like her job, or like she had any other plans. Jenna was pretty much all of the social connections she had, her so called friend - and she was pretty much high on vampires these days so Pam found putting their friendship on hiatus for a bit relevant. Hell needed another fang trying to suck the life out of her, she was so much better than to be someone's meal, a pretty face getting lost among the other humans who were retarded enough to get themselves killed just because of their pure idiotism. She wasn't necessarily hating on them, she just simply was smart enough to know to keep her distance. Staring at all the color palettes and fabrics, she took off her leather jacket and dropped it on the comfortable couch behind her, right before a big, black ball of fur ran to her feet and started scratching the bottom of her black skinny jeans.

"Maximilian." Pam dropped the name, a single brow arching as she did. Then she leaned down and picked up the cat, stroking his black fur on the back of his head a few times as she made her way to the kitchen. She knew he was hungry - simply because pretty much that was the only reason why he was willing to go directly to her. But she didn't mind, really. When she decided on owning a companion, she was looking for something with free will. Freedom. Independence. Not too clingy, not as submissive as a few other species. She didn't need a pet to cuddle with them, it was just simply good to know that someone else was around, without trying to suffocate her with their affection. They both were well aware of their mutual _positive_ feelings towards each other, sometimes they showed it but that was it. And it made her perfectly content.

"There you go. And now let me work." Pam said once they were already in the kitchen - putting down the cat and getting his food from one of the cupboards. Quickly she poured the content in his silver bowl and threw the empty can in the litter bin, washing her hands before she took a long look at the cat that was already too busy with his dinner to notice her. Shaking her head with a smirk she turned around and started walking back towards the living room, stepping right to the front door when she heard a knock and so she halted with a frown. She wasn't really expecting anyone, it couldn't have been Jenna and honestly, she had no idea who else would look for her at her place. "The hell " She muttered with a raised brow as she took a ninety degrees turn and grabbed the door knob, opening it right after.

To be absolutely honest, she didn't have a picture in mind of what or who to expect, but the reality was shocking anyway and so she couldn't help but took a long look at her visitor before she cleared her throat and crossed her arms in front of her chest while trying to keep on her neutral expression. Suddenly, she just couldn't find her voice but it wasn't needed anyway, because the man started talking, all confident like he owned the place.

"Good evening." So natural like she was expecting him, like his visit wasn't utterly strange and random. For a few moments she still was just staring at him with pursed lips and a raised brow, not knowing how was she supposed to react.

"I beg your pardon?" He must've been mistaken with someone who actually knew him. However, after her words he just smirked, staying absolutely calm and never losing his confidence.

"I never had the chance to tell you my name." The look she gave him wasn't even slightly polite, rather annoyed and sarcastically impressed at his words. Slowly, Pam stared down at his feet, dropping the words and pause for a brief moment.

"I can't be entirely sure about it, but maybe - I said maybe " with that she looked back at him with a raised brow, eyes never leaving his. " it's because I never asked." As she finished a smirk formed but he didn't even frown, just started to smile even wider.

"You have a truly delightful personality." He answered, smiling but without any sarcastic edge.

"I'm full of rainbows, happiness and love." Why did she bother with answering anyway? He was a complete stranger. Probably not human, she could recall the scene perfectly. No mortal man could've stopped that boy like he did. Why would he let someone that powerful be around her, when she doesn't even know him? "And I'm convinced you're not human." Pam stated, matter-of-factly, with a nonchalant shrug. After her words, the stranger's face lit up and some kind of twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"That is, because you happen to be a very wise and intelligent woman." Said the man, then crossed his arms around his chest like she did, put on a slight smile and leaned his shoulder against the door frame, looking completely relaxed like he was so sure about himself. "Don't you want to invite me in so we could go on with this conversation?" He asked like he expected she'd do as he recommended without hesitation.

"You just said I happen to be a very wise and intelligent woman." Pam repeated his words, eyes looking at the ceiling briefly before they returned to lock their gaze with his. "Why would I do that? You're a complete stranger."

"Yet, your door is still open." Pointing out a fact.

"I can easily change that." She replied with a fake smile, sounding rather pungent, but not even that could take her so called guest's confidence.

"And you should. After you invited me in. Living with an open door isn't the safest thing nowadays." They way he spoke, the way he was looking at her - it changed everything. Normally, she would've slammed the door close already. But not on him. As messed as it sounded, she felt some kind of trust towards him, without the ability to explain it. And he knew it so well. "Why don't you let me introduce myself, at least? After all, I saved your life."

"The past is history." Pam said, as the last hopeless attempt to resist the temptation she felt.

"And the future is a mystery. But today is a gift." He dropped the words so easily, his smile never leaving his face and making a look of a stranger completely charming. Bastard. However, she couldn't help but burst out laughing, shaking her head as she did. Carpe diem? Really? After rolling her eyes still smiling, she stepped aside and looked straight into his eyes.

"Would you please come in?" It should've felt like a mistake. But to be completely sincere, she was rather excited about the mysterious man walking inside of her apartment, taking a brief look at the decoration before he devoted his attention to her again. Once she closed the door and turned around, she almost jumped when he suddenly got so close to her, raising a brow with pursed lips but her eyes never left his. She couldn't say a thing, he was faster than her.

"My name is Eric Northman. _Very_ pleased to meet you."


	3. Blue is your color

**Woah, now I finally updated. Took only fucking forever. Sorry for being so late, I'm not planning on dropping the fanfiction or anything, I'm just ridiculously slow. Also, excuse me for being very OOC. I tried to stay in character but for some reason I just couldn't really. However, if you made it here and you're actually interested in the third chapter... well then, I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. (: Good reading, loves.**

* * *

Crossing her arms in front of her chest she just stood there, taking a long look at his visitor and his whole appearance. No doubt, he was full of confidence, convinced he had the world lying at his feet, like he could get anything he wanted. Not a single hesitant look, and she knew he kept his gaze at her through the whole time she was analyzing him, standing there in silence for long, long moments. Leather jacket, dark colors just as dark as his soul probably was. But his eyes... Once she finally managed to look into his eyes, the slight frown she wore simply disappeared. It was the brightest, coldest pure blue she'd ever seen with a mischievous twinkle, yet so hypnotizing that she could barely keep her straight her face on.

It wasn't only the essence of him, his eyes gave away so much without a word. Wisdom, power, experience, wit. The bare look made it obvious how superior he was and how he wasn't just another bloodsucker who nearly crawled out of his grave. There wasn't much she could do, there wasn't much to do with common sense if someone just came out of the blue and ended up staring down at her in her own apartment, making her so uncomfortable and utterly comforted at the same time while she could do nothing about the hypnotizing look. She wasn't the one to get impressed too easily, but she had to admit it wasn't an everyday encounter. If it was, she never would've considered getting herself into the unwanted trouble of having his company. Truth is, she didn't even know why was he there yet she seemed to have no problem with the tall stranger basically intruding into her home.

And she just stood there, arms crossed and gaze locked with his. She wasn't about to be the first to speak up, it felt like a power game and the fact is - she enjoyed it. Pursing her lips she tried to suppress the slight smile forming, never looking away even if it felt like forever. Opposed to her, he didn't have a hard time covering his expression but let a huge, confident as ever smirk be seen. He didn't need to struggle with his actions because he played the superior role so easily like it was his nature. It probably was. For her, it was much harder. She was just a human, a human in her own home and she was supposed to be in control. She let a complete stranger in and she still needed to prove it wasn't because he fought her off. It was because she let him, because she wanted to, she had a choice and he needed to be clear with it even if he could take her life away whenever it pleased him. Even if she let her guards down and threw away her only protection - even if she signed her own death sentence with saying the words and basically giving him the green light to enter her own home. Fact is, the situation was oddly fond of her liking, enjoying the strange scene as much as it wasn't even slightly safe. The silence was getting unbearable and she shook her head, letting out a sigh and finally tearing her gaze and taking a step forward, passing him and making her way back to the living room without a word.

Just when she took a few steps, she heard the quiet noise and halted, looking over her shoulder with a raised brow, her hair falling softly on her back like a vanilla cascade. The tiny bell on her cat's collar kept ringing on a clear and high pitch as he made his way from the kitchen to the hall, stopping when he noticed the stranger. For a moment, he just tilted his head and his cunning eyes examined the visitor with a shockingly intelligent look, then he just carried on, walking to the man's leg and starting to circle around it, rubbing his body against his foot with his tail gracefully swaying after his form. With loud purring let he know everyone how he instantly befriended him. Fucking traitor.

"Your cat seem to like me." Eric said with an awfully satisfied smirk, making her arch one brow even higher and return the fake sweet smile.

"He appreciates the company of creatures resembling him." She explained, turning back to them and going on with an unconcealed gloating expression. "He lacks intelligence."

Seemed like her words didn't touch him too much, not even a stray cringe but the oh-so-mysterious smile. "And yet, you own him. Keeping his company?"

For a moment she just stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes, then she quickly placed one hand on her hip, letting the other fall to her side as she spoke up. "May I ask you, Mr. Northman, what brought you here in this balmy evening?" All she got back was a huge grin and that almost made her smile as well.

"I enjoy making friends." It was hard, but she successfully fought off the urge to burst out in a sarcastic laugh. Instead, she just let a slight smile appear again.

"This is how you make friends?

"Am I doing it wrong?" He was grinning so wide that she could see his whole toothing and she couldn't help but wonder how would it look with those certain fangs. "Are you offering teaching me how to improve?"

Now, how was she supposed to react on that? "Maybe." She answered with a slight shrug, then turned back around with a victorious smile and finally made her way to the sofa, sitting down with legs crossed and grabbing the bunch of folders, books and materials she was carrying all day. "That would be a lot of work, I'm not sure if I can handle it." She mumbled, knowing he'd overhear it anyway. Moments later she caught the motion from the corner of her eye but she kept her eyes on the designs and fabrics, not even saying a word when he made himself comfortable in the armchair facing the sofa. Just like he owned the place.

"You are not afraid." That finally made her look up from her notes and flash a biting look at him, closing the book and placing her hands on it while they gaze slowly laced together again.

"Do I have a reason to be afraid?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly and raising a brow with a rather interrogative tone.

With the exact same expression and shrug, he answered. "Maybe."

* * *

He couldn't help but grinned wide at her reaction, oddly enjoying the whole situation. The truth is, that he actually felt amused around her - a simple human, yet for some reason she could easily grab and keep his attention, like it was a piece of cake to occupy his ancient mind. After so many years, after being around so many people he realized there wasn't such thing as unique anymore. All of them were fakes, copies, acting and looking like a brief and temporary fashion line or philosophy told them to do so. One would think one of those days it was impossible to find someone with actual thoughts and some common sense, he got so used to barely legal, reckless fangbangers surrounding him that for a moment he almost forgot about the fact that the human race was still hiding a few diamonds in itself.

She didn't say a word for a while but kept staring at him with that obviously cynic look and it still made him grin without even noticing it. Something was just utterly entertaining in her, somehow she made him feel like they knew each other since forever. Proving that she was much more than just another piece of average among the boring, and sometimes indeed highly aggravating humans. _Interesting_. Since it seemed there was only so little that could actually interest him, it felt like a complete absolution to have something to impress him once again. Back then when he was so young, so inexperienced and ignorant, the world could easily amaze him. But at some point he lost the ability of getting surprised or learning anything new and one could miss the feeling badly, so bad that it was an honest releaste to have it back again. It was no fun living in a world what you knew like the back of your hand, with creatures you knew better than the creator itself. His troubled self felt so comfortable when someone could actually impress him. A rare quality.

While silence fell he took his time to look around in the living room, examine and analyze the place what she - apparently - called her home. The style itself was a gentle mix of vintage and modern, even if one would think it was impossible to find the balance between such different looks, she managed. Rather darker than light colors, not much furniture and the whole place seemed ridiculously organized and completely messy at the same time. Like it made sense in her mind, like the whole apartment had its own circumspectly measured system, like it was all neatly planned with a slight edge of chaos. For example, there were fabrics and ribbons and papers with different colors of felt pens all over, scissors and needles on the coffee table next to the folders and magazines, but it seemed everything had its proper space and it was only the living room. Another thing he noticed how the whole place was lacking anything unnecessary. No souvenirs or tiny, cheesy decor pieces like ridiculously fat ceramic angels with bows and in diapers. Nothing what wasn't needed. No family photos, no vacation pictures or whatever horrifying things people put on public display because they firmly believed that someone would actually give a fuck.

"What are you doing?" He asked her when he finished with examining everything he could, basically hungry for every information he could put his hands on because after so many years he finally cared. He was paying attention again, and it felt good to be excited about the unknown.

With a sigh, she looked up from the book and placed her pen back down, answering with an annoyed expression. "I'm trying to work."

"While a strange, mysterious someone you know nothing about is just a few steps away from you?" He asked with an amused expression, having a slight twinkle in his eyes like a child in a candy shop.

"He happen to stare at the wall's painting as it was the most magical thing he'd ever seen." She pointed it out with a smirk, speaking slowly as if he was retarded. "I don't bother with being scared so long he acts like a mentally disabled. Besides, I have to finish certain things before tomorrow." With that, she picked the pen back up and turned her attention to the sketches once again.

"And what is your job, exactly?" He asked, looking out of the living room and towards the hall and the kitchen when the cat made his way to him once again. For a moment he just looked down at him, then he settled his gaze on her form.

"Probably something close to a fashion designer." She explained, not even looking up but still working on whatever she was occupied with.

Well then, all the ribbons and needles and everything else made sense. "Do I follow the fashion properly?" That made her look back up at him again, raising a brow with a huge, slightly cruel grin. Like he was completely hopeless.

"You'd need a huge makeover." She explained, then all of the sudden a puzzled expression appeared on her face. "Do I need to invite you in every time you magically show up?"

"No." He answered fast, then moved to the other topic. "A makeover. Starting with?"

"So now you're allowed to enter my house anytime you want to?" Seemed like his question caught her attention and she placed the folder of papers back on the coffee table, taking a long look at him. "First of all, you would need to wear more blue." She said like she knew everything about the topic.

"Yes I am. Why do I need to wear more blue?"

"It's your color." She said with a shrug, then frowned. "There's no way I can take it back?"

That was the moment when he let a huge grin form again, right before he got from the armchair to the sofa, taking the few steps with vampire speed. All she could see was him sitting in front of her in one moment, then having him sitting right next to her in the other. Before she could've said anything he leaned forward, looking right into her eyes with a playful smile. "Is it because of my eyes?"

She wasn't afraid. He could've sensed it. She was shocked, but at the same time, excited. Not necessarily in a negative meaning. For a moment, she just blinked, and then again, taking a small breath and nodding her head hesitantly before she managed to gain back some of her confidence. "You must be insanely intelligent."

"I try." With the same, wide grin he was just about to go on when his phone outstripped him, crying out with a loud noise and she didn't move but moved her gaze to his pocket as he sunk his hand in it and took his mobile, placing it to his ear as he kept his own eyes on her face. "Yes."

* * *

Her heart was beating fast and a part of her knew he probably noticed it somehow, but she didn't care really. Who knew what was he capable of? Maybe he knew about everything going on in her mind, maybe there was no point in covering her expression. And he didn't seem as if he was planning on hurting her... truth is, even if he'd seemed like he was about to hurt her, she couldn't have been scared of him. For some reason she just simply couldn't feel threatened around him - the idea of him hurting her seemed so unlikely that it made her wonder where was that odd trust coming from. She let a complete stranger in and it didn't even feel wrong. It felt absolutely right. But who was she to question the mighty universe or what? While he was occupied with his sudden phone call, she took her time to graze her eyes on his form again. Now that he was so close she could see the lines of his muscles under the dark leather jacket, get a taste of his scent and his entire being. She almost left her gaze on him through the whole time, looking back down at her sketches on the coffee table only when he hung up.

"Well, it has been a real pleasure but sadly, now I have to let go of your company." Those words should've sounded creepy from a stranger's mouth, but all she could feel was disappointment.

"You never answered my question." She wanted to know if there was a way to reverse whatever she did with inviting him in. It was no use having her door wide open for fangers. However, all he did was flashing a wide grin at her, and with that one last motion he was gone and she was all by herself again - not counting her traitor cat, of course - and with the picture of a certain Mr. Northman sitting next to her still lingering in her mind. Looking around in her living room she let out a sigh and reached out for her sketches again, placing the folder back in her lap and muttering the words to herself with a frown. "Fucking vampires."


	4. Then send me a box of chocolate

**I was slow again. Sowwwwie. But I will carry on with this story and I'm almost done with the concept, so worry not - it will get a tad bit more exciting (I won't lie I'm not a writer, I can't promise mind-blowing stuff, that would be just cocky) once I manage to get deeper into the story and cross certain lines. I'd like to thank you all the reviews, they mean so much to me, this is why I publish it. Writing takes a few hours, a review takes a few minutes but it's much more precious for me (: So thank you babes, and please enjoy the fourth chapter! Special thanks to the so called "Southern Belle" ( )**

* * *

That work day lasted longer than it should have. Not like she wasn't happy with her job - it was basically the only thing she loved to do. Fashion fascinated and entertained her, and taking part in it was a royal position according to her. She loved to be in a royal position. However, carrying the huge pile of sketches and pages for the winter collection she didn't feel like royalty… especially not when she pushed her apartment's door open and tried to balance the papers and get her keys off the lock. "Fucking fuck, work!" She spat out, finally pulling out the key and stepping inside of her home, instantly kicking the door closed with an annoyed sigh. "Maximilian?" Pam called out as she placed the papers on the small, tall, table next to the front door. While waiting for her black fur ball of a cat to appear, she grabbed the end of her scarf and with measured motions got it off her neck, placing it on the coat rack with her leather jacket. She noticed the quiet purring only when she stood still. She managed to raise a brow and turned around just to frown. With a slight smirk she crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to cover the obvious amusement in her eyes trying to give her away.

"Fucking fuck, really?" That was all he asked with an oddly entertained tone.

"Mr. Northman, you do need a few lessons in good manners. No one taught you how to behave?" She stated, pursing her lips and taking a few steps forward until she reached the living room's border where she leaned her shoulder against the wall. "You can't just randomly invade human homes, one would think you have some ulterior motive in mind." Pam added with a biting tone.

Eric put on a wide grin, the one that seemed cheerful but deep down it was completely serious. "I only have ulterior motives in mind."

The place didn't have a door at the point where the hallway and the living room met; instead it was just an open arch in the wall, wide enough for two people to get through at the same time - and also a very comfortable place for anyone to look scolding at a certain unwanted visitor sitting lazily in the armchair. Eric was sitting there ever so confident, with Max laying in his lap and poking his hand with his head, asking for him to stroke his fur and spoil him even more.

"You look ridiculous." She said, then rolled her eyes. "But really, what are you doing here? It's the third time in a week…I'm getting really tired of your surprise visits." Because he just appeared and left whenever it pleased him, she just couldn't see the point of his restless visits. With that she turned around and made her way into the kitchen.

"Maybe I like you." Pam heard the voice coming from the living room as she entered the kitchen and walked to the cupboard to grab the cat food. With an annoyed sigh she made a face, and after opening the can she poured the food into Maximilian's fancy-ass silver bowl. "Is that a problem?" The question came closer than she would've expected, and looking over her shoulder she shot an irritated look at the man standing in the kitchen only a few steps away from her. He seriously needed to stop doing that. Maybe he liked her? Please. They played that game already.

"Why thank you, then send me a box of chocolate and leave me alone." Pam said with a charming smile as she stood from crouching and glanced at her cat joining them in the kitchen just to move instantly to his dinner and ignore the rest of the word from that sacred moment.

Eric seemed rather amused than taken aback after her words and she had to accept that he would never back down just because of her words. "For how long do you want to pretend you're not interested?"

"Not interested in what, exactly?" Pam asked as she took a few steps to the fridge and got herself a small cup of ice cream from the small freezer. Reaching out for a coffee spoon around the sink , she opened the paper cup's cap and sank the spoon in the soft ice cream, taking a small bite and letting the chocolate flavor sweeten her mouth. Only then did she look back at Eric with a provoking smile.

Having his hands hid in his pockets he shrugged oh so nonchalantly with a neutral expression, never losing his confidence. "In me."

"Your mysterious charm won't last forever and then I'd have to find a way to rid myself from you." She answered with a sly expression and took another bite of the ice cream before she placed the cap back on it and put the sweet snack back in the freezer. Truth is, his charm was overwhelming enough and the time when she'd get bored of it would come probably only after her death, but she would've been a fool to admit it. "I don't know anything about you." She added without any sarcastic edge as she placed the spoon in the sink behind her back and leaned her form against the counter with arms crossed in front of her chest once again. Settling her gaze on his muscular form, she started to wonder why was it worth for a vampire to seek human company like he did. He seemed to be old enough not to care about mortals., or even mainstreaming itself for that matter.

With a calm nod he answered. "You made your point." In the next moment he was already standing in front of her, and Pam opened her eyes widely, holding her breath for a while before she dared to breathe again. It wasn't because he frightened her - she didn't fear him, she simply couldn't. It was because he proved himself to be so unpredictable that his sudden closeness just amazed her. She didn't care to correct him when he placed a hand on her hip and leaned close, whispering the words into her ear with a soothing tone. "Come with me."

Putting on a puzzled expression she just swallowed at first, then she sought out for his eyes after pulling back a tad bit. "Come, where?" Hell knew where he wanted to take her; she preferred to know what was ahead.

"I can't spend all my time here, now can I?" Eric said after he pulled back as well, putting on a wide smile but leaving his hand resting on her hip. "You come with me to the bar and I'll let you ask questions."

It seemed like the worst idea ever. Stepping away from the counter and him she took a brief glance at her cat and kept moving until she reached the coat rack and grabbed her jacket, putting it back on and looking back at him over her shoulder with a wide smirk. "Lead the way, Mr. Northman."

* * *

After a bit of convincing Eric managed to make her give him the keys of her car, since he hadn't brought his when he decided to stop by. More likely, planned it out. He was dedicated to learn as much about her as was possible without losing the magical feeling of something new and exciting. He hadn't been that intrigued for decades, and he couldn't help but cherish the familiar feeling after not having it for so long. It was all because of her, and slowly he realized she proved herself to be as remarkable as he first remembered her to be. A part of him was hoping she wouldn't be so remarkable, because frankly, the urge to be around her was getting uncomfortable. He'd never been so interested in a human ,besides Sookie, but for some reason he was convinced that her origin was much more complex. On their way to the bar silence had fallen and covered the car's interior like a soft but at the same time heavy veil. It wasn't uncomfortable - it was rather soothing. The mere presence of her satisfied him enough to surprise himself when he realized the fact.

Parking her car in front of Fangtasia's small, graffiti covered building, Eric turned off the engine and put on an oddly wide and ever so confident smirk as he snapped his head to the side and settled his gaze at the female human sitting right next to him.

"You ready?" He asked with a purely provoking tone, and Pam managed to only roll her eyes and open the car's door just to exit it a moment later with an annoyed sigh.

"Please." That was all she said once she heard the driver's side door slamming closed as well, Eric following her example. Without waiting for him to lead, she made her way towards the front door, reminding herself that she promised she wouldn't visit that place ever again. Oh well, she wasn't too strict with promises. She even dropped the words more than loud enough for him to listen. "Just so you know, my drinks are on the house tonight."

With that she reached out to open the main entrance's fancy-ass leather door, but in a blink of an eye the vampire was already standing next to her, opening the door like a really creepy ass gentleman, obviously with superpowers.

"As you wish, Lady Pamela." Though it felt like she'd known him for a thousand years, he never ceased to amuse her with his strange gestures out of the blue.

Flashing a meaningful expression at him she just shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at him briefly before she entered the bar and replying over her shoulder. "That's more I like it." Unfortunately she couldn't see the way Eric was following her, grinning oh so wide and entertained at her comment.

Though she figured sooner - due to the lack of cars in the parking lot and the early evening time - entering the normally awfully crowded bar made it clear that it was much before opening time. The place seemed so empty without barely dressed fangbangers dry humping each other, or the strange mix of sweat, cigarettes and blood lingering around. It was so lonely and silent while missing the screaming loud music escaping the speakers. As Eric caught up and took the lead, he opened his arms and turned around once with a look on his face that only a proud father could have.

"Fascinating." Pam sad with a fake sweet smile and a flat tone.

Ignoring her sarcastic comment, Eric carried on and led her to the bar where a middle-aged chubby Asian guy stood with a ridiculously pretentious dark expression; like he was trying too hard to look more threatening than he actually was. It seemed like he was trying to compensate for lacking a few decades. That made her wonder how old Eric actually was. Maybe he was even hundreds of years old. Obviously, he was the superior. So experienced, his mere gaze carried so much wisdom that she was convinced that he must've been extremely powerful. For some odd reason, it didn't simply impress her: it made her proud. Which was complete bullshit; she had no reason to feel proud, she barely knew the tall, blonde vampire.

"Pam, Chow." Eric said, gesturing towards her form while looking at the body, repeating the motion back and forth. "Chow, Pam." Then he put on a rather serious expression while looking into the other man's eyes. "Pamela is my guest, please keep that in mind." With that, his regular small but confident, and oh so simple smile returned as if it was glued to his face and it was only then when he finally looked back at Pam. "And now if you excuse me, I have something to take care of before I can join you. Please, feel free to bankrupt the house with your unlimited cocktail access."

Raising a brow she took a long look at him with eyes slightly narrowed, then she just shrugged again so nonchalantly and took a seat on one of the barstools. "That I shall." She answered with a smirk and placed a hand on the bar, then the other one on top of it with her legs neatly crossed and back straight.

After Eric had left, Pam took her time to take a look at the vampire after ordering herself something she liked and waiting for him to make the drink. Once he placed the glass on the bar and pushed a bit closer to her, she flashed a not even slightly honest smile at him and took a sip, eyes falling shut for a bit before the vampire's voice broke the silence.

"Aren't you afraid to hang around vampires?" Opening her eyes with a raised brow she had to realize that the vampire was actively working on trying to frighten her with his oh-so-mysterious presence and vampire existence. He even flashed one ugly-ass smile at her with fangs dropped, like it was a sport for him to try and act like a tough guy in front of humans and would make him feel less uncomfortable around much powerful vampires - for example, Eric.

With a fake sweet smile she put on an interested expression, placing a hand under her chin and staring right into his eyes. "So long as they keep their fangs detracted like you do."

He didn't answer just flashed another grin at her as if she had missed the first one. Of course, he proved himself to be just as slow as she thought, and with an oddly wide smile she made it clear how she wasn't surprised at all.

"Aaaah, I see. So those would be them, already?"

That comment just seemed to infuriate him and he hissed out the words with a blank expression. "You wouldn't be this reckless if you weren't the boss' whore."

Without answering she just raised her glass and drank up the contents and put the glass on the bar and looked back at Chow with a biting expression. "Why don't you do something useful and refill instead?"

The look he gave her was far from anything nice, but she couldn't care less and by the time Chow put the freshly filled glass down, Eric appeared, moving right to them, walking like only a predator could.

"Having fun yet?" He asked with a cocky smile, glancing briefly at Chow before he looked back at her with complete amusement in his eyes. He noticed the hostile look on the other vampire's face and for some reason he felt completely entertained.

"Clearly. Now, you promised me something." Pam answered, not with a demanding but with a sweetish edge in her tone, asking for him to keep his promise.

For a moment it seemed Eric would turn her down, but then he just held out his hand to help her off the stool and nodded. "So be it." With that, he led her back to the 'Employees only' signed door and a moment later she found herself in a small hallway.

"You seem awfully entertained." Pam said, while concentrating hard not on where was he taking her but what question should she ask.

With a slight smile Eric admitted "I've hardly seen Chow this angered."

"I have a special talent." She replied with a raised brow and a wide smirk.

Briefly side glancing at her, Eric only replied with two mere words while walking her to the office. "I know."


	5. I do not play games

**Sorry, it took me only fucking forever to update, I have the whole story planned out in my mind, I'm just way too lazy to write it down and feel so damn uncomfortable about my writing skills. I just don't think I do them justice, but whatsoever. Also, this chapter isn't BETAd yet, so please ignore the mistakes. I know it can be very annoying, but I tried my best to make as little as possible.**

* * *

They entered the office and Pam was trying hard to ignore the fact that Eric was staring at her as if she was dinner. It still didn't frighten her, it still couldn't. In the most dangerous situation she'd ever been - she felt safer than ever. A part of her trusted that unknown man so blindly that she would've handed her life over to him to protect it in case. Of course, that was the last thing she was about to tell him, he could never know about how comfortable she really felt around him.

Instead, she focused her attention on the interior. Cocky, arrogant, only vital pieces but right in the center of the attention there was that huge oak office table, standing in the light so proud and making an obvious statement just like his ego. That table was made for winners, leaders, people with power, courage. That kind of table you'd expect to be in the Oval Office instead.

"You try to show off as much as you can, don't you?" She asked, glancing back at him over her shoulder as she made her way to the table instantly, stroking its smooth surface with the tip of her index finger. "Now why can't you stick to this style, it's very pre-Twilight. Dracula would be proud." Pam commented as she turned around to face him, then leaning against the desk with her hands placed on said table, body in a rather outrageous pose. "How do I look?"

He stopped a few steps away from the door after pushing it lightly and it motioned in a small angle until it slammed close. Then he just stared at her. Kept his eyes on her form for long, long moments in silence but she wasn't about to break it - it was some kind of teasing power play. At least, she thought. But he knew. He knew what to do to chase her confidence away. He knew what to do to impress her. He knew what to do to get to her. At least, he thought. And they were both so, so wrong. It didn't matter - in their world, it all made sense.

"Fascinating" He echoed the words she'd previously described the bar with. Only that, his word weren't dripping in sarcasm.

That made her narrow her eyes, then she just gripped on the edge of the desk, pushing herself up and sitting on top of its surface. Instantly, she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee, keeping the eye contact through the whole movement. "Thank you." She purred, still a tad bit derisively. "You still owe me answers."

"Then ask me questions" He answered, tearing his gaze away and gesturing with his hands so nonchalant, then getting to the heavy leather chair behind the desk with vampire speed, taking his seat without further words.

Within a blink he was behind her and that fact annoyed Pam, glancing at him over her shoulder once again. She had two choices: either hop off the table and get around it just to sit back on to face him as classy as possible, or stay there and change position. So it seemed everything with him was a trial, a challenge, as if he was trying to test how ingenious, witty, adaptive she was. _Let it be_ she though, if that was his only ace she would do exactly as he wanted her to do. Staring down at the stuff on the table she gently pushed the papers out of the way, then turning on the table and lying down on her side, propping one elbow on the surface and resting her head in her palm. It wasn't as comfortable, but she still managed to look awfully majestic, lying on top of his table like an exclusive Christmas present.

"How old are you exactly?"

That made him smile as if she was so naïve, shaking his head with a peaceful expression. "That's not the right question"

"Does making a promise mean nothing to you?" Pam asked, eyes examining his expression.

"Is that your next question?"

"No" It was her turn to shake her head - as much as she could in that pose.

Again, silence had fallen and as an unwanted visitor, stayed for a while before finally leaving the room as his words chased it away. "I'm older than most vampires you'd meet."

"I don't make friends with vampires." She said with an awfully sarcastic smirk. Then her expression softened, asking the question almost hesitant. "What's it like… being what you are?"

Slowly, he blinked once as if he was exhausted. He wasn't. Obviously. "Oh, it would take several of your lifetimes to answer that question."

"Yet all that time wouldn't make up for the lives you've taken." She said, stating it as a fact.

"Most likely" Eric agreed.

Then she was silent for a minute at least, just looking into his eyes with an intrigued expression. "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "You will have to ask me a question far more simple."

"Why do you keep visiting me?" Pam carried on without a blink. She would never let him confuse her, she felt the need to keep the party going. A part of her was convinced that she awoke some kind of interest - therefore, she found it a better idea to might as well keep it alive.

"I said it already." His answer came so calm, smooth as velvet. "I like you."

"And what does that mean for me?"

Eric leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows up on the table with fingers laced together, face only a few inches away from hers. Then he dropped the words so elegant, as if sounding and looking like royalty was how he was born. What a big-headed asshole. Yet, she was utterly amazed. "That all depends on you, Pamela."

She then gulped, swallowing the chainsaw or whatsoever in her throat at the way he called her name. "What…" The way he stood up all of a sudden - in a way her mind couldn't process instantly - cut her question short, silencing herself and pushing back up in a sitting position with a confused expression. As she turned back to the door she picked up the usual pose, legs crossed and hands placed on her knee. Then the door opened and she couldn't help but rolled her eyes - so he knew all along that someone was on their way to the office. Instantly, a blonde woman stormed in in a lavender dress, the chubby Asian vampire to follow. Eric's voice came from behind her, sounding rather dripping in suppressed anger.

"Chow, I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped."

"She must've overpowered him." Pam answered with an oddly amused grin, looking right into said vampire's eyes

For a moment he was just glaring at her, then his eyes sought out for the man's behind her, mumbling something in a reluctant apologetic tone. "But you ordered me not to hurt her."

"And clearly you couldn't prevent a human from entering uninvited without hurting her." Eric said then to Chow, calm and matter-of-factly but the biting edge still gave a swift kick in his ego's balls.

"I apologize" He hissed then, making it so obvious how uncomfortable it was for him to obey the tall blonde

"Off you go, Chow" Eric answered so nonchalant, as if the other vampire was just a meaningless piece of filth on his shoulder, sweeping it off with a single motion. And so Chow shot a stinging look at Pam before he turned around and walked out, leaving the three alone in the office. The girl in lavender seemed rather confused, examining Pam with a surprised expression. Therefore, she returned the mistrustful look with a raised brow, keeping silent and then glancing at Eric over her shoulder. He kept his eyes on the randomly appeared woman, eyes darting up and down on her body.

"Sookie, meet my friend, Pam." He said then, gesturing towards Pam with one hand. "Pam, meet Sookie, from here." Pam didn't bother to greet her, just sat there still in silence, looking at him and then her. "So, what brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?" Eric asked with a cocky grin, taking a few steps forward towards his new guest

She didn't wait much to launch her words at him, dropping the words oh-so-convinced. "Bill's been kidnapped, and I think you did it."

"I didn't. Any other theories?" He answered flatly, with a blank expression on his face

Sookie shot a defiant look at him, speaking faster than it was actually necessary. "I'm still on this one, thank you very much. Where were you tonight around 11:00?"

"With Pam. At her place." That seemed to confuse her. Granted, Eric Northman wasn't the one to visit humans in their home unless they were to see the light at the end of their journey, so called life.

Sookie looked back at the human, seeming almost disappointed, as if she was pitying her. Now, that just angered Pam but she kept her not even slightly honest smile on, waiting for the lavender girl to speak up. "Have you glamoured this human?"

"May I ask you what brings you to the conclusion that I could not enjoy her company any other way?"

She just shook her head, still looking at Pam with a semi-worried look. "Oh honey, you really shouldn't get involved with Eric Northman. Trust me."

Pam almost frowned, putting on a light mellifluous smile instead as she answered. "You are extremely annoying" That seemed to snap her out of her zen, confident act and it was enough for Pam.

"Oh… now I understand everything." Sookie answered, getting hostile with her once again

"I honestly doubt it." She said to lavender, and little did she know that Eric was grinning wider and wider with ever biting comment.

"Tell me where can I find Lorena." The girl then demanded like she owned the place. "If you don't have him, she does."

Eric just nodded, paying as little attention to her as it was possible, answering with a bored tone. "Solid theory. But given the tenor of your last run-in with Miss Krasiki, but given the tenor of your last run-in with Miss Krasiki, I think it's better if I dealt with her instead. "

All of a sudden she found her way back to her defiant act. "How do I know you will?"

"Because if Bill was, in fact, kidnapped - by human or vampire - I am duty-bound as sheriff of the area in which he resides to find him." The answer came while he kept eyeing the lavender girl with that odd expression on his face Pam just couldn't decode.

"Then do it!" She snapped, flashing one last look at Pam before she turned around and moved to the door just to look back over her shoulder. "By the way, you owe me $10,000." With that she stormed out just the way she arrived.

The moment the door slammed close Eric turned his attention back to Pam, now standing in front of her in his full glory and she couldn't help but pursed her lips to supress a smile.

"Charming." Pam said then, obviously referring to the lavender girl

"A rough diamond." He said without any color in his tone. Indeed. A rough fucking diamond.

"Or just simply a piece of coal."

That made him chuckle. Then he took the steps to cut the distance between them and he got so awfully close to her that she almost dropped the sarcastic smile. Almost. "Well, that was saucy. You sound quite judgmental for a human. Aren't you supposed to be emphatic, caring and supportive towards your kind?"

For a moment he locked their gaze and so she mumbled the words, thin as air. "Just the ones who wish to be unsuccessful at life."

He answered her with a sly smile, hiding his surprise from a human just perfect. Would've been a pity if she'd found out how content he was with her reply.

"So, did you kidnap that Bill? What kind of name is that for a vampire anyway?"

Eric shook his head, answering quietly. "That's none of your business"

"And here I thought we agreed on the game." What meant she had every right to ask; she let him take her to the bar, after all.

Within a single blink of an eye his fangs were out, grinning wide at her as he leaned in, less than a single inch or so from the soft skin of her neck, his fangs floating above her jaw line, speaking quiet but close enough to her ear. "I do not play games"

She blinked a few times, taking a small breath as she froze. She weren't afraid. He would not hurt her and she was as sure about it as it was humanly possible. However, her instincts were crying out the panic alarm in the back of her mind and it was such natural reaction that she couldn't suppress the feeling. "That's… unfortunate." She hissed, then raising her hand up high and placing it on his neck until her fingers were resting on _his_ jaw line. _What do I do now _she thought to herself but refused her hesitation to show. She pulled away slightly, keeping him in place though he could easily remove her hand without giving her the time to even process it. But he let her take the lead for a split second as she shifted backwards enough to look into his sea blue eyes, then dropping her gaze at his fangs and licking her lips. "I didn't allow you to do that"

It was a bold move but he happened to love it. Both knew she had no exact power over him yet she was staring into his eyes again, such willpower hiding behind the blue orbs that his ancient mind found his being fascinated. Those weren't a naïve, demanding, foolish human's words. She knew exactly that she wasn't superior, and that made her so much more complex. All of a sudden it was just too much to explain, just too much to understand. A thousand years old vampire, in a grip of a mortal, human woman who could've been easily destroyed with his one single motion. Without wanting to control him, she already captured something in the Viking and neither of them really knew. Eric retracted his fangs, then gripping on her wrist to remove her hand from his neck. Neatly he placed it back on the edge of the desk, then taking that one step to remove the distance she'd created a few seconds ago. Absent-mindedly he reached out and swept some hair off her shoulder, finding himself adjusting her locks and then looking back into her eyes. "My humbly apologies."

A sweet smile appeared on her face - not the sarcastic kind, not even the slightest. That seemed to be his trigger. The next moment he wrapped his giant paw around her beautiful neck, then leaning in and brushing his lips against hers, already about to kiss her. She closed her eyes, pulling closer to him and gripping on his strong arm, waiting for their lips to collide when someone threw the office door open. The next moment the feel of him was gone as he tore himself away and turned to the entrance, dropping his fangs instantly with a growl, ready to launch himself at the unwanted visitor - a visitor with a real bad manner. Pam leaned to one side to look at the mysterious visitor from behind his back.

A redhead woman, pale white as the snow, and expensive, luxurious pelisse around her shoulders. Her escort seemed to be a middle-aged man with a burdened look, also some professional looking men with guns. "Is this a normal night here?" She hissed with an annoyed tone, directing the question at him but he seemed rather interrupted, retracting his fangs and taking a bow.

"Your majesty."

"Who's the human?" The woman asked, pointing at her with nails red as blood and an expression way too intrigued for Pam's liking.

"She was just about to leave." Eric answered, glaring at his employee when Chow finally honored them with his presence, pushing himself through the storm troopers. "Chow, please make sure that my guest gets home safe an unharmed." The tall Viking said as he turned back to Pam and held out his hand to help her off the table. For a moment she considered ignoring his offer and just leaving. It just didn't seem smart at the moment, and so she took his hand, gripping on it strong as a rather anemic silent conversation.

The Asian vampire seemed dissatisfied with his duties, however he still made his way to the two and nodded his head towards the entrance, looking at Pam. "Come on." They both moved to the door when the woman decided not to let such things slip and stood in their way, about to place a hand on her when Eric's voice came rushing through the room.

"Sophie-Anne. She's mine." _What_ Pam raised a brow, tempted to look back at him but she wasn't really willing to risk taking her eyes off the redhead.

"Is that so?" Sophie-Anne asked then, now paying way too much attention to the human.

"Let her leave." Eric said, sounding more like an order than a request.

Long moments had passed and the tension was building slowly, Pam about to roll her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh when the woman finally stepped out of the way, gesturing to the storm troopers to do the same. Chow instantly moved out of the room, making his way to the bar and then outside, waiting for Pam to follow. For a brief second she just stood there, then finally glanced back at him with a confused expression. He just nodded, almost impossible to notice. With that she tore her gaze away, shot one last defiant look at the all majestic woman and then left the room to follow the weird dude who would - apparently - escort her home. One thing for sure, she wouldn't invite his pathetic ass in.


	6. Those mesmerizing legs

**Update! Yeah, I'm Captain Obvious today. I meant to write something witty here but right now I'm trying not to die since I caught some hardcore flu. Good thing Mommy BETA'd this chapter I wrote a few days ago. Enjoy and review (:**

* * *

It would've been nice if he stopped staring at her. Silently, Chow kept the steering wheel in a tight grip as he was driving her home - despite all his hostile looks, he still wouldn't let her go alone. A part of her wasn't even surprised that she never gave him her address or any kind of directions to her apartment. Yet he knew where to go, lacking even a mere ounce of hesitation from the moment they settled in the car. She couldn't help but start to wonder how much Eric gave away about who she was. Certainly not more than was required; he didn't seem to own the typical gossip-afternoon-chat-party personality. Chow did know her whereabouts, anyway. The funny thing is, she firmly believed that Eric's actions - as, sharing information about her to random strangers or so, vampires - were supposed to make her feel some sort of anger. Still, the only reaction she made to the sudden realization was putting on a cocky little smile and having an oddly comfortable and confident feeling covering her slender self. To be a hundred and one percent honest, she might have been even a little bit too comfortable with the situation. Fact is, she enjoyed being treated like a precious little diamond, even if Eric was massively fooling himself into thinking that he owned her; as if anyone could own her.

Soon the all-black BMW parked in her driveway. Shiny black coat, metal colored tires - cold, just like their owner - black window tint one could sooner turn into shattered pieces of safety glass than to be able to see through; so dark and threatening, something that matched a vampire's image… or a psycho cocaine baron; maybe a damn wealthy emo kid's fabulous ride. But then again, Eric was who he was, not like she expected him to own light creatures and obese unicorns made out of love and butterflies, guiding the sleigh of world peace to her modest home.

"Thanks." Pam muttered ever so carelessly, also not even the slightest bit honest. Already shifting her slim form out of death's ride, she picked her purse up within the motion. Little did she know that the moment her fancy, horrid expensive pumps could connect with the concrete, Chow would already be standing by the open car door in his all hideous self.

"Not so fast, human." He gritted out, two tiny-tiny ivory piece of fangs clicking to their place, escorted by a disgusted hiss. Within a blink her heart seemed to speed up, so dedicated that her worrisome situation almost made it jump out of her chest. However, Pam had more pride than to show fear, hence she kept the brave face on. Annoyed, she placed a hand on her narrow waist, resting her soul and easing her nerves with a sarcastic smile that seemed to bring her back to life in no time at all.

"Tell me something, Korean Jesus. Do your fangs match your size down there? Because if they do, you're in trouble deep, my friend." Deep down, she knew that if it wasn't for Eric, she would already be lying in her own shed blood that lovely Thursday night. A part of her - a much smarter part - even began to function carefully, trying to control her thoughts while hold her biting tongue back. After all, who knew how long her dead vampire savior in shiny armor would stick around. As soon as he abandoned his guardian role, Chow's first thing to do - may Blade rest his soul - would be ending her in a real nasty way; cutting her up from cunt to chin. But he managed to keep his zen and nodded his head towards the front entrance.

"Move."

Reckless people never give up, however reckless people tend to die sooner. Her wit was no use while vermin were feasting on her rotting corpse. Silently, she did as she was told, though she never cared to spare him the cold, scoffing expression.

Right upon entering her house, slender fingers wrapped on the doorknob whilst she took an elegant turn in haste.

"Well, it's been a real slice, but I'd rather not care to suffer the sight of you any longer. Nothing personal. Sleep tight, teddy bear." Pam purred with a mellifluous smile, just about to close the door when Chow spoke up. And his tone was way alerting.

"Invite me in."

That seemed to be her trigger. Just as the way it was, her defiant self came back twice as snarky. "I would. Really. But you see, I fucking hate you."

It didn't shake him at all. Of course, she wasn't expecting him to drop to his knees, burst out in tears and start to beg for her not to break his cold, dead heart. The hatred between the two was rather mutual. "Mr. Northman gave me the direct order to scan and secure your home before I leave. Invite me in."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Then I guess Chowey will get a sad face on the board tomorrow in Mr. Northman's class."

"You are no different from his pets. I've seen all this before, sugarcoat. Don't think you're so damn special. If you wish to stay alive, best be to follow his orders. Now, you bubble headed slut, let me in and do my job so I can tell him that sadly, his human whore may still be living tomorrow."

"He doesn't like when his puppets don't follow the orders he's given them, does he? Well, bad luck for you then that he wants to fuck me, and not you. Because this business will stay unfinished, and I have my own redemption card." It took her one last moment to slam the front door closed. "All right." She muttered to herself, standing in the hallway with a blank expression. Frankly, as much as she loved to play the big girl, her entire body was instantly shaking at the thought of confronting someone so much stronger and... blood thirsty than how she was. In a swift motion, she positioned herself to lean her back against the solid piece of wood. Her eyes fell shut for a split second, and slowly she let out one heavy breath, putting her pieces back together. Then she pushed herself away from the door, adjusted her hair and slid the soft fabric of a jacket off her shoulders. "Maximilian, I'm home."

* * *

The cover clicked on top of the tiny, stout container as she closed said item, putting it on the shelf in her bathroom. Pam started stroking and rubbing the gel all over her hands, massaging the pints of treasure into her skin. It was one of those magnificent products which kept her hands soft as silk and worked every time.

With her hair captured in a simple bun, wearing a mid-thigh length nightgown and the matching robe she felt way more comfortable than in her everyday clothes, probably just like every human alive.

"You happen to have mesmerizing legs." She couldn't help but jump on her way out of the bathroom that led directly into the master bedroom.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Hissing, she placed a hand on her chest, close to her hummingbird heart as if that could help slowing it down. Eric was lying on his side, atop the bed, legs spread in position to form a triangle, elbow propped up on the king sized mattress' surface to hold the weight of his muscular torso. He also wore an awfully wide grin and had his ever so confident aura lingering around his giant form, it all seemed simply vital for him.

"Are you retarded?!" Pam snapped, removing her hand from her chest to face palm herself for a brief moment. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I believe, my unwanted visitor interrupted our night."

"You came back here to fuck me?" Arching a brow, she rested her hand on her hip to strain her back in a solid position. "Get out." It didn't seem dangerous; ordering him… telling him to fuck off. For some odd reason, she simply knew that nothing could make him hurt her. Once again, without any explanation, she found all her trust laid in him.

Eric kept lying there, not moving an inch, not even blinking as he spoke up flatly, toneless and with a blank expression on his devilish yet still beautiful face. "You do know, if you weren't this intriguing to me, you would be dead by now."

"I do. Better keep my clothes on if I wish to stay alive."

"You understand nothing." He shook his head, now seeming rather... disappointed.

"No, Eric. I understand everything. You're used to humans admiring or fearing you, and whenever you experience someone who believes you're just as flawed as them, it all becomes a huge competition for you to prove your superior position. I will not drop my panties for you."

"If you had spent as much time on this Earth as I have, you would know there are t..."

"Don't pull the "I'm-an-ancient-vampire card" on me!" She snapped, cutting his monologue short with her rant. "Okay, then. Tell me. Tell me why should I bother with these surprise visits, porcelain vampire cunts with absolutely no fashion sense, and that dumb fuck whom you ordered to keep me safe when he would be the first to rip my throat open. I don't know anything about you! I'm done trusting my instincts, I simply want my normal, boring, human life back because frankly, I'm not thrilled to be just another human pet of yours, and damn my soul I see no point in messing around anymore. So please, get the fuck out if you respect anything in me at all."

"You are dangerously human right now."

"Because I am a fucking human!"

"That doesn't mean you have to be stupid." He pointed out, expression hard as stone.

"Well, excuse your maje..."

"Shut up!" Eric said a bit too tense, and so Pam instantly stopped, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes with a hissy expression. In the matter of a single moment, he was already standing right in front of her - mere inches parting their bodies. "It's not your place to argue. I will not tolerate your nonsense. You do not know about who I am, very true. You also lack knowledge regarding my intentions or, for that matter, thoughts on you. I caused you no harm ever, and so help me I could have. All I am asking for is your company, whichever way you prefer to offer it. Have I made myself clear?"

For a moment she kept silent, and finally shrugged nonchalantly as she replied reluctantly. "And what if I don't want to offer my company?"

"Then, as unfortunate as it is, I will leave you alone."

"You don't seem like the type of vampire who would leave the scene before getting what he came for." Pam commented, muttering the words still sulky.

He cracked a light smile. "Because I'm not. However, as you said I do respect you, and your choices."

"An honorable vampire. Isn't that a contradiction?" The bitter question came.

"So is an intelligent human, yet here we are."

"Why would you respect me?"

"After centuries, someone caught my attention. That was quite a competition." Eric answered almost inaudibly, his gaze dropping from her eyes to her full, rosy lips, leaving his own merely open in a suppressed yearn.

"What did I do to interest you?"

"Nothing."

"But?"

"Whatever it is, clearly, it isn't intentional."

"I know."

A chuckle almost slipped out of his mouth, but he caught it at the right time to keep his straight face on. "Then why are you asking me?"

"You are the centuries old, you should know."

Now not even his self-control could hold back his bold grin, tucking some of her golden hair behind her ear as he answered. "There are far wiser and older vampires out there, yet none of them holds all the knowledge in the world." Then he took a small pause, only to carry on with a deeper tone. "One thing I am entirely sure of is that your legs look mesmerizing in this outfit."

At that comment, she couldn't help but smile, too. And - despite her tough and sarcastic self - a light pink shade rose up on her cheeks. "You already said that."

"Am I not allowed to compliment you?" He asked, placing his hands on her hips while his sea blue eyes pierced deep into her gaze, almost making her look away under the tension of the moment. And so, the thing he said back in the bar just sunk in.

"Who was that woman? And why did you tell her that I'm yours?"

Instantly, his smile faded and nothing more than a headshake was his answer. "You shouldn't get involved. What I said will keep you safe."

"Is it some kind of weird vampire thing?"

Eric burst out laughing, nodding his head while chuckling. "Does it look like we have a lot of those?"

"A lot. But I'm no one's property."

"Such a shame. For me."

Nonchalantly, she shrugged. Then tilting her head to the side, she put on a smirk. "Well, what can I say? Life is tough." Pam replied, pulling away to take a few steps towards the bed before she turned around to look back at him again, intrigued. "Is making me feel like I trust you another vampire mind trick?"

"Do you trust me?" Eric asked, now putting his hands on his own hips as he took a step forward with an awfully cocky grin, showing off his pearly white teeth, minus fangs.

"Hell no. I just _feel_ like I should." She repeated her shrug, then sat on the edge of her king sized bed. "But if it's a way to mess with my head, I will at least _try_ to make you pay for it."

He took a long look at her; one way too long look; the kind that was meant to scan her entire body, primary focusing on her face. "I could do that." Eric admitted, standing there in the same position. Sometimes his state of existence just hit her: he was still; still, as a vampire could be. It was rather amusing to see how once or twice in a while he drifted a tad bit closer to his real self, dropping the ordinary behavior, lacking any tiny motions that a living human normally should've had. "But I never did."

True to her defiant self, she wouldn't let his former gesture confuse her thoughts. So she narrowed her eyes, returning the stare as if she could strip him to the bones with her mere gaze. "Good."

Although he opened his mouth to reply, he never had the chance to finish and his barely formed words kept hanging in the thin air, placed on the shelf of unfinished sentences. The doorbell cried out, letting them know that some mentally instable individual had felt the awfully tempting urge to stop by in the middle of the night. Well, besides Eric, anyway. Due to his vampire being, it was rather natural for him to pay his visits under the moonlight.

"Who the hell..." By the time she could have finished, Eric had already left the room, leaving a whirlwind and a bewildered human behind. "Fancy fucktard with his fancy super speed." Pam ranted under her breath, pushing herself up and with quick steps hurrying after the vampire also known as her new found doorman. Soon she heard the familiar voice, pitch oddly high and full of excitement. Just who she was missing in her life that night, wasn't she the luckiest girl on Earth? Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the front door. Suddenly, she couldn't help but frown at the sight of her so called friend staring at Eric.

Jenna was basically drooling, eyes open wide, gesturing around while chuckling chronically. "I mean... I didn't know she had company."

"Jenna." Pam called out, closing her robe in front as she whisked Eric away to fit beside him at her own apartment's front door. He made himself home just a bit too much. Unfuckingbelievable. "Hi." She tried, she really did try to smile but all she could manage to push on her face was an expression close to snarling.

"Hi!" The redhead finally succeeded in tearing her gaze away from Eric and look at her friend, the kind of light in her eyes which Pam knew as being a real bad sign.

"Were you looking for me? At 4 AM?"

"Yeah! I... got a call..." Slowly, Jenna's eyes returned to the vampire's form, biting her lower lip and so Pam sighed, close to punching her one person that she - by mistake – tended to call a friend. "...from you. You didn't answer, and I thought something happened so I hurried here... I didn't even put make up on, oh my god I must look horrible." Though she knew that was one statement never to reply on, the look on Eric's face made his opinion on said topic crystal clear.

Bewildered, Pam glanced at Eric and then back at her friend. Then the realization sunk in. "Max probably stepped on my speed dial again."

"Oh." Jenna never even bothered to look back at her, rather she was actively undressing Eric with her eyes. On the other hand, the vampire seemed utterly bored, unamused and slowly somehow Pam felt him growing more and more impatient with every waking moment.

"Yeah, oh. I'm sorry you had to come all the way here to make sure I'm fine, but... thanks."

"It's nothing. You know, this is how I am. Kind and generous and... in fact, very flexible." The death stare Pam gave her probably made her even more flexible; not flexible enough to help herself from breaking her spine. "Am I bothering you?"

First, Pam looked at Eric, then around and back at Jenna. The whole being nice requirement for their friendship's - how she preferred to call it - sake just wasn't really her piece of cake. "N...ooo."

"Yes." The vampire spoke up after a minute of silence. Way to shatter a nymphomaniac redhead's dreams - Pam could hardly hold back her terrible pleased laughter.

Jenna seemed confused, dramatically crushed though she did manage to nod her head once. "Alright. I guess it was a false alarm, then. Haha. Ha." Her awkwardness level was increasing rapidly, and so Pam felt the sudden need to shove her back and close the door on her, yet she managed to place a neat little smile on her face.

"I'll call you later." She purred.

"Oh, you… better. With every detail." That wink was highly uncalled for and Pam was starting to feel like Eric was about to jump on her friend's throat in any second now.

Tilting her head to the side, the blonde put on her nicest sweetheart expression, shook up with a tone like honey. "Jenna, can you just… you know, leave? I swear we'll talk."

"Alright. It was nice meeting your… friend" The fact that she was trying that hard to make herself visible for Eric just amused Pam to no end. Jenna wasn't a particularly unattractive woman. In fact, she could've passed as any of the models Pam got to work with for fashions shows and such. Then her personality killed it straight in the very first moment.

And so Pam would've sworn Jenna was dedicated to stay until Eric dropped to his knees, begging to be able and bed her. Only that, it would've meant weeks of having her friend standing in her doorway until she starved to death. And she didn't have weeks to get stuck inside that house. "Okay, byee." As easy as it is, the door was closed and instantly, she let out a relieved sigh.

"They say friends are the real worth of a person. That would mean you're completely worthless." Eric said quietly, turning to her with a blank expression. She knew better.

"She's not really my closest friend; I'm the one who's trying to keep her alive." Pam shrugged, _again_. Slowly, she moved from the door and began to make her adventurous journey to the kitchen. "She has no one in her life, no one to tell her she's an idiot and should stop trying to find the potential situations to get herself killed. She's like that girl from those vampire books. Twilight."

"Because clearly, I do know what you're talking about." Eric grinned, looking at her moving to the kitchen.

"Nevermind."

"However, the sun will rise soon, and I have yet to feed." That made her stop, instantly. Taking a hundred and eighty degrees turn, she raised a brow and stared right into his ridiculously blue and mesmerizing eyes.

"I really do hope you weren't planning on having me for dinner."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No. I have my ways for that."

Pam held up her hand, asking for a bit of a time to process his words before she replied. "I don't even wanna know. I'm not even sure it's legal for me to know. Just go."

It took him another minute of long silence and tension to take a step forward. Then another. And another exactly in her direction, until he was close enough to reach out for her hand and softly capture it with his, then pulling it close to his mouth. Just like that, her heart was beating like a hammer, afraid to give up on working and leave her in a tragic shock, dropping dead in her own kitchen, wearing a silk nightgown. What a tragic death it could've been. Luckily, he only acted on said gesture to breathe a kiss on the soft surface of her hand, smiling over at her with a mischievous edge. Charming, dirty bastard. "See you tomorrow night, Pamela."

"How do you... oh right and now you're gone. I should get used to it. You will never hear me finish my sentences, ever again."


	7. You will protect me

**Ello, honeybees. Update here, too. Now that shit is about to go down (I picked this genre and rating for a reason, of course) and I'm close to finishing the story I wanted to tell with this fanfiction, I'll concentrate on finishing this one before I continue working on my other baby. I'd say three-five chapters until I finish. Six, on tops**

** However, I'm quite unsure about what to include in the next chapter, smut wise. You know, I prefer doing it than writing about it and so due to my lack of english knowledge, my lemony fics traditinally are even worse than any other fics of mine. Back then in the good old roleplaying games I used to write smut all da time but nowadays I don't know. I might just add a spin-off one shot FF of this baby in case you require. Or IDK. We'll see.**

**Now that I finally set up everything, let the dramaaaaa begin.**

**Translations: (And again as always, according to google translator. They're probably wrong.)**

**Freyja - In Norse mythology, Freyja is a goddess associated with love, beauty, fertility, gold, sorcery, war, and death.**  
**Ni kommer att skydda mig. - You will protect me**  
**Hur kunde jag skydda dig? - How could I protect you?**  
**Prata med mig, vänligen - Talk to me, please**  
**Älskade en - Loved one**

**Also, the dreaming scene is fucking weird, I know. But I was high and if Lewis Carroll was able to make money with Alice in Wonderland then BITCH, PLEASE.**

* * *

Five in the morning. "I can't fucking believe this." Pam sighed as she fell to her bed, careless to cover herself with her blanket. One last look at her alarm and an exhausted whimper escaped her full lips before her eyelids finally covered her vision. _Sleep_. That was nice. She'd still have one majestic hour of rest - assuming she fell asleep right away. However - despite all of her hopes - that was out of question. Ten minutes of trying to find a comfortable pose, and she simply gave up. "Fuck you, Northman. Fuck you, very, very much." She growled as she pushed herself up in a sitting position, sighing. She buried her face in her palms, just sitting there for a few minutes. Then she stood for the bed, linking the motion with one hand running through her precisely combed blonde cascade. "Coffee it is." Suddenly, she halted and began to consider her options again. She could call in sick - easy as it is. After all, it was Friday, the end of the week. And she was way ahead with the winter collection.

"Yeeees." That was her getaway. Smiling, she moved back to the bed and fell to the soft mattress again. Instantly she closed her eyes, now with the content smile still on. She could make up a real great excuse in no time, that art she happened to be the master of. Sleep was all she needed, for real. Sleep, and some time to be alone, because right now her life was messed up - big time. Lately her nights were just as occupied as her days. She didn't even know anymore, how she got involved with Mr. Northman. Sure as hell she didn't intend to. There was just… _something_ about him. _Something_. Always _something_. Whenever she was searching for a reason, all she could think of was _something_. As if fate, destiny or whatsoever brought them together. How fucking romantic. Only that, she didn't believe in such things. So again: why? "Can you just shut the fuck up and shut yourself down for a few hours, brain?" She hissed to herself, then curling up in a ball on her king sized bed. Slowly, she found the edge of her heavy yet silk soft blanket, then pulling it up on her form to her chest. She needed to sort things out - just not now. Later seemed like a much better idea. "Later." Pam repeated, her words a yawn to follow. Later.

It took her some time to finally drift into a sound sleep. Per usual, she was having a completely and utterly fucktarded dream. Sometimes she wondered if that was her supernatural power… making up the weirdest stories in mind as her unconscious reeled with possibilities. Did vampires dream?

_She woke up on a field full of poppies. The sun was just about to set and so the horizon was flaming, burning up in all the variant colors of orange, soft pink and a light shade of yellow. There were no clouds at all, the sky was completely and crystal clear like never in her life before. She could even see the stars hiding behind the day's veil slowly dying out. Music came from the distance, an almost inaudible tune. Something rhythmic, yet at the same time soothing and melodic. It had the potential to grow intense, to overpower you and scream inside your head until your ears began to bleed. Somehow, the music alone was enough to remind her of Eric._

_"Missed me?" The voice came from behind and so she took a turn in no time at all. There he stood, the Viking in all his glory, out in the blinding sunlight._

_"Eric, the Sun!" Pam pointed at the heavy orb with a badly covered worried expression, almost yelling 'You fucking idiot' at him._

_Silently, he put on a modest smile, then opening his arms to let in the light and wrap it around his giant form so delicate - she'd have handled only her Versace that careful. "Don't worry, Freyja. Ni kommer att skydda mig." _

_"Hur kunde jag skydda dig?" She answered, as if it was ever so natural for her to speak a foreign language she never began to learn at the first place. Instantly, she placed her hand to her mouth, eyes opening wide in surprise._

_Eric burst out laughing, shaking his head with an utterly amused expression. Then he took the steps until he erased the last mere inch of distance between them. "Prata med mig, vänligen" He asked as he took her hand, raising it to her lips to kiss in her palm._

_She just shook her head in response, exactly as he did a few moments ago. Only that, her expression wasn't entertained to the slightest bit. She was __**terrified**__. "Wha-what is this all about?"_

_Her ignorance seemed to dissatisfy him, and so with a frown he looked at her, scolding. "You are mine, Pamela."_

_"Am I dreaming?" She asked then, once the realization hit her. As strange as it is, humans tend to forget when they were diving deep in the back of their minds as they laid sleeping in their beds or whatsoever. So caught up in the temporary universe they created, they never took the time to consider if it was only the work of their mere imagination. Nothing more, nothing less._

_"Perhaps." Eric shrugged, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, then stroking the side of her face while a warm smile formed on his face, again. "But somewhere, this is reality."_

_Narrowing her eyes she pierced her gaze deep into his, just standing there with her heart beating like a hammer, silent for a few moments before she spoke up. "Are you capable of controlling my dreams?"_

_"I would." He admitted with a cocky raise of an eyebrow, his confident aura glued to him still. Then he shook off the thought. "But I'm not. This is the work of your own brain." And before she could have the time to speak up, he was already carrying on. "May you honor me with a dance, älskade en?"_

_"Why would I dance with a vampire, out in the middle of nowhere?" She asked with a defiant tone, already forgetting about her past confusion. So it seemed not only words, but thoughts were light and temporary too, in this particular universe she created. Or maybe she was just plain fucking dumb._

_At least, he was still highly entertained at her former - and present - confusion and denial. "As I said, this world, right now, is entirely your work. Might as well ask __**yourself **__instead." And without further words, he held to her waist and changed the grip on her hand, pulling the human into something similar to a waltz._

_"I don't know how to dance like this." Pam muttered, yet still taking the steps correct and elegant._

_The vampire kept smiling. "Seems like you do." After closing in another pair of steps, he just simply spun her around in a wide angle, drawing a symmetric circle as she twirled back to him, now giggling with the tone that managed to reach even to his cold, still heart. As soon as her body crushed into his, he repositioned his hands and popped out his fangs, sweeping her hair away and sinking those ivory teeth into the delicate skin of her neck - all that within a blink of an eye._

_"Where are we?" Pam asked, looking around in the ball room with a bewildered expression. They were sitting on a sofa, Eric looking almighty in a coal black suit and with hair precisely combed back. His bowtie in its place, made without a single flaw - just like himself. He held her hands, keeping his eye on the scene in front of them._

_"It's some sort of a… fashion show. Back from the old days."_

_Pam desired to ask, to know more, she really did. However something caught her off guard. "My neck!" She hissed, placing a hand on the area in pain, then bringing her palm to her face just to see a few black feathers there. "Feathers?!"_

_"It's from your dress." Eric whispered, chuckling._

_Indeed, she wore some kind of scarf, more like a Victorian capelet around her shoulders. With feathers. "Eric, this is getting uncomfortable." She whispered back, looking around in the antique ballroom. Royal families and such crowded the space. With the exception of the exact center of the room; where elegantly dressed women seemed to be presenting expensive pieces of clothing. The environment seemed ideal, the dresses were well-designed and yet some of the people around looked… __**angered**__. "I swear half of these people are…" Her blonde companion then pushed himself off the sofa, falling into the whole that wasn't even there a mere moment ago. Still they fingers linked, she had no choice but to follow him._

_She landed on the concrete. Surprisingly, with no pain at all. Well, if you don't count the pain of realizing how shredded her dress ended up. "It was a nice dress" She mumbled with a pout, looking at the torn edges and the dust-covered lace that would never survive in a condition like that. And Eric was nowhere to be found. And that scared her. "Eric?" She got up from the ground, turning around with eyes wide open and heart beating faster than it was acceptable for a human being. "Eric?!"_

_"Calm down." She heard his voice echoing in her head. His tone alone eased her nerves, yet it was still too little to rid her from feeling so uneasy. _

_"Where are you?" She yelled out, feeling like a captured animal in a cage smaller than how her entire size was. This time, no answer came and so she continued calling out his name, getting more and more worried after each call left unanswered. "Eric!" An aggressive growl came rushing to her, hitting her ear and making her body shiver instantly. "Are you there?" She turned to the source of the noise, spotting three pairs of eyes glowing in red, staring at her from a dark corner. Her heart dropped to her chest, clenching her hands on the soft fabric of her worn dress. _

_"Stop yelling." He advised, still not showing himself anywhere but talking to her from the back of her mind._

_"I'm scared, Eric. Are you happy? I admit it, I'm scared. Help me." Pam blurted it out finally, her eyes never leaving the unknown creature in the corner._

_"As much as I want to, I can't." He spoke so clear that she could even imagine the way he shook his head, while his gaze stripped her to the bones._

_"What?!"_

_"It's your dream, not mine. You control it, not me."_

_"WHAT THE FUCK, ERIC!?" Another growl cut her rant short. A paw with claws seemingly razor sharp escaped the shadows, scratching the ground twice with an enraged rales. "WHAT DO I DO?"_

_"Stop yelling and start following your instincts. You can't get hurt."_

_She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah, tell that to the victims of Krueger."_

_"Who?" The confused answer came when she shook her head._

_"Nevermind. This entire dream is supremely fucked up. I'm tired of this! And you…" Pam started, pointing at the beast. "Come out already."_

_It was the matter of seconds. After another furious battle roar, the beast launched itself at the slender form of her. Pam closed her eyes right before it hit her, especially because it was just way too much to process for her poor, human brain. As the creature crushed into her, she fell back but felt nothing. Nothing except the soothing feel of silk soft petals. Landing on the ground wasn't as solid as before. It seemed rather fluid, actually. So smooth that it made her wonder… _

_She opened her eyes, just to see __**white**__. She was on some kind of field, again. But everything was __**white**__. The sky, the trees, the birds, the sun… bright, burning, crystal white. The one that burnt your retina._

_"Freddy Krueger, huh?" The question came from the left side of her. As a response, she put on a smile instantly, and rolled to her side. On the bed of… blood red rose petals? Petals? It took her a good few moments to agree with herself: petals. Everywhere on the ground. Everywhere. Oh well, then it might wasn't all white, after all._

_Looking at Eric she propped herself up on her elbow, lying on her side and grinning. "You google'd it while I fought off Hulk?"_

_"Now was it Hulk, really?" He asked, oddly cheerful._

_"No. Just a tiger. But it had three heads." Pam shrugged with one shoulder though kept grinning. Exhibit number three: in a fucked-up world, fucked-up conversations weren't that fucked-up._

_Humming, the blonde Viking stared at the all white sky before he answered. "Sounds more like Cerberus."_

_"Cerbesaywhat?" She asked back with a puzzled expression. "Is this another mythological thing? I'm more into pumps, to be honest."_

_Eric chuckled, then forming a mischievous expression. "You can google it if you want to."_

_"Shut the fuck up" Pam snapped, though her badly covered grin - that was still hiding on her face - gave her away. Then she fell back on the rose petals and sighed, stroking her temporary bed and gripping on a handful of blood red pieces to spread around and throw it in the air. "Now, this dream is more I like it."_

_Took him no time at all to get atop of her and stare right into her sea blue eyes with his fangs brushing against her lips. His paws found their way to her chest and neck, caressing the soft skin and tilting her head to the side. "Could it be… even better." He whispered softly, barely weighting on her and somehow still pinning her to the scarlet ocean._

The doorbell woke her. At the sudden high-pitched ringing, her eyes popped open and Pam sat up. Basically resurfaced from her imagination with a swift motion, looking around and blinking a few times to adjust to reality again. "Damn…" First things first, she glanced at the clock on the bedside, face palming herself. _Three minutes past seven in the morning?!_ Who the actual fuck was banging the gates of Hell at this hour?!

Reluctant, she stood from the bed with a sigh and made sure that her robe was closed and tied correctly this time. If her unwanted visitor happened to be Jenna again, she would suffocate her with her own bare hands.

Still under the effect off her fucktarded dream, she managed to rub her forehead a few times as she went downstairs with quick, dynamic steps. Almost missed one, actually. Would've been real awkward if she'd failed to open the door because she broke her own spine. Sleep deprivation at its finest.

However, Pam - how much of a grown up lady she was - made it downstairs alive, each and every atom of her body craving those heavenly coffee beans crushed into liquid… Unfortunately, the inpatient and compulsive pushing of the doorbell proved itself to be the top priority. So, she hurried to the door and opened it with eyes so damn hard to keep open. She also managed to foster the almighty offspring of a hangover headache and a classic migraine.

"Good Morning." That deep tone was almost painful, hurting her ears so early in the morning. It was tubby; lacking any resonance. A flat tenor, all that. "We're looking for…" The chubby middle-aged cop took some time to check his notes. "Pamela Swynford de Beaufort." He needed a short moment to process that. "Not a very common last name." Somehow he felt the need to add that, too. Pompous prick.

Naturally, she woke from her temporary coma in no time. "It's my only heritage." Pam shrugged with a blank expression. "In other words; you found her." In case they needed some help. Directions to Dunkin Donuts…?

"I'm Officer Andrews, he's my partner Richardson." He pointed at the other man standing on her porch and in no time they were done with the big-boy badge flashing. Thankfully, they flashed _only_ their badges. "Miss Beaufort, we're investigating a possible homicide and we were hoping that maybe you could answer some questions. May we come in?"

She almost let a loud snort be heard, followed by a 'Do I look like an answering machine?', then rather gave in to the voice of her smarter part. Nodding her head she stepped aside, out of the way so they could enter the house. "Am I in trouble, officers?" Pam asked with a tone what was supposed to be purely joking, yet somehow still ended up being completely disinterested and annoyed.

A bit sooner than when the Sun actually set, Eric was already out of his coffin. First, he took a shower - by that time the bleeds weren't a factor to make the time spent on said shower completely wasted. Then he picked out his clothing for the night and got dressed. Precisely made his hair to match the style he'd been following for a while now. Per Pamela's request. Or more likely, order. The mere thought of her bossing around and telling him what to do and how to look amused him to no end. Just like the recent vision of her in his sleep that night… Normally, dreams were rather unusual in his case. Not that he had a problem with it.

As much as he wanted to just simply ditch on work and go straight to her house to pick up where last night they left off, he was obligated to visit Fangtasia first. He was convinced that the bar wouldn't last a day without supervision. Ginger alone was destructive enough in any possible way - now with Chow trying to be the big bad vampire, the failure was basically guaranteed. In case Eric didn't show up at opening and closing time. And maybe sometime around the peak of the night, too… when the humans were about to get completely out of control under the effect of cheap drugs and even cheaper, low-quality alcohol.

Standing in his office, the Viking vampire gave out the orders to Ginger and waited until the human left the room. Once they were alone, he turned to Chow to list his tasks, too. He was just in the middle of his first sentence when the other interrupted him.

"Eric, they Queen is about to throw a massacre. Raging about the V and the Magister. Called you thirty times in the past two days. Do you honestly think ignoring her is the wisest choice right now?"

First, he didn't even believe it. Hiding his utter surprise he remained calm and considerate, arching a brow slowly as he answered. "Did I ask you about the Queen, Chow?"

"I was just..." Chow started, however Eric cut his answer short.

"DID I?" He snapped, now hissing the words tense.

It was almost like he was considering standing up to him as the few moments of silence followed. "No."

"Then why are you talking about her, again?"

"Personally, I think you should pay more attention to your business, financial issues and the vampire laws we broke than ditching on your bar every night for a _human_."

"That is your _personal_ opinion, I'm extremely grateful and cheered that you shared it with me but frankly, I couldn't care less, Chow." Eric mumbled flatly, tossing a few papers to his desk a few steps away before he turned his back on him to take a look at the stocks. "Maybe one day you'll be sheriff and you can make the rules."

"I doubt that."

"Me too." Eric said with a mile wide grin, turning back to the other vampire and then listing his duties for the night. "Don't fuck up my bar while I'm away." He warned him then, walking to the door. There, he grabbed his leather jacket from the hanger and looked around one more time. "And if the Queen looks for me again, you tell her that everything's in control. I'll take care of everything so she can go and continue playing Yahtzee for the rest of her miserable immortal life. And don't let the human's puke all over the dance floor again, for fuck's sake." With that, he put on his leather jacket and exited the office, leaving the bar as well - already on his way to that _one_ human.

* * *

**Review maybe?**


	8. My everything belongs to you

**I've been gone for a while, sorry... high school's senior year sucks. Hoping someone is still reading this shit. Kind of sort of kind of a long chapter but uhm. Don't wanna ruin anything... So IDK. Enjoy and please please please review. Those keep me posting the chapters, feed my your love. Or hate. Or both.**

**Dela dina sorger, älskad - Share your sorrows, beloved  
Snälla - Please  
Mitt allt tillhör dig, älskad - My everything belongs to you, beloved  
**

* * *

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not mad anymore." Pam answered quietly, gripping on a tissue that had long lost its purpose and now it functioned only as an object to hold onto. Her eyes were still teary, swollen circles of red skin under her sea blue orbs, from the salty drops that somehow managed to escape. How fucking stupid she was... how very, very stupid. To be completely honest, she felt numb. Completely empty. For now.

"I told you why this weekend won't work for me. Next week. I _promise_. I have yet something to... take care of." Mumbling, she sighed with her heart still worn, beaten, a meaningless heavy burden in her chest. That almighty dude, bastard up there above the clouds made it clear how much she was hated by the higher powers. Whoever was to blame for her continuous massive misfortune, it was her to suffer all the headache.

"No, I'm not trying to avoid you, I want to see you. I want you to tell me everything that happened to you... it could be like how it was, before." And she was being completely honest. Even if she had no stable idea of how to just start over. "Don't be like this... of course I want you back." She purred, trying to form some kind of smile so the honesty of her words would reach through the device. "_I_ never told you to leave in the first place." Slowly, she started playing with the hair band lying in front of her on the coffee table. "Okay, now listen to me. I love you." The small pause added before the next sentence gave the sense of seriousness that was needed to be carried through her reply.

"There isn't a way to ever change that, you hear me? _You_ left, and I told you the day you did so that I'd never stop waiting for you to come back. I've been missing you every single day, ever since. And I want you to move in..." She added, getting a tad bit nervous about the situation. "Yes, I live elsewhere now, but you'll love Shreveport." Pam breathed out, then let an enormous amount of fresh air fill up her lungs again. "The way we parted... it was the heat of the moment. I was so damn stubborn, I let you live in this blind ignorance. But I need you... Who am I without you, anyway?" It was hard to admit, probably because she was always full of pride, by nature. However, there were cases when acting as usual was out of question. When making up and forgiving suddenly became so much more worth it.

"Yes. Yes! As you wish." She smiled, gulping back those horrid tears. "We'll watch a lame movie or sports game together and order your favorite pizza. XXL pepperoni. Lots of pepperoni. Extra spicy. Though I won't even look at it." A soft purr began to cry out at her and fill up the silent room with some noise as Max threw elegant eight figures at the ground while twirling around her feet. Brushing his cotton soft fur against her smooth skin. Carelessly, Pam reached down with one hand and picked up her pet. She was still smiling with a bitter edge, just like miserable people do after a good cry.

"I just need some time, it wouldn't do you any good to come here and see me like this. I want to focus on you, but right now, I just can't. My situation is... messy." She kept stroking the cat's fluffy coat, clearing her troubled mind before she carried on. Carried… if it wasn't for the knock on the front door. Naturally, the first thing she did was looking out the window. She missed sundown. Such huge mistake in the vampire industry… "I have to go now. I'll call you back later." The words somehow bounced out of her mouth in hurry, trying to make it sound less… rude and annoyed. "Okay. Take care. I love you." And just like that, she hung up and stood from the couch. First, she dropped her phone to the coffee table, second she adjusted her clothing and took a deep breath, third…

"What happened?" He asked barely audible, speeding to her as soon as she opened the front door. Oh wow, nowadays he even waited for her to let him in before entering… how gentle. However, his firm guns instantly composed a tight embrace around her slender form, and so a paw like giant hand pressed her head to his chest softly. Long, sculptural porcelain fingers dug onto the golden caramel river that was her hair, wrapping his index finger in a stray piece of her cascade. "I can smell your tears. Dela dina sorger, älskad." However, despite all his supernatural abilities he almost failed to recognize how her entire being went cold in his arms, froze under his tender touch. Within a single blink of an eye, his human turned into stone. "Pamela… what's the matter? Talk to me." Eric said again, now with a tiny hint of pleading in his voice. "Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" He couldn't help but let a brief growl out at his own question.

"How was your dinner last night?" She muttered, eyes hollow and expression blank, speaking so quiet and with a broken tone. Naturally, that confused him and so his bewildered expression matched the feeling completely. She never asked about that aspect of his being, for him it was clear that she preferred to stay out of it for her own good. However, he adjusted his expression and nodded.

"Enough for my vital needs."

"But?" Pam removed his hands from her body, and took a few steps back. Then, she proceeded to cross her arms in front of her chest. Eric - on the other hand - boldly ignored her reserved, a tad bit even hostile behavior, and shrugged.

"I can't explain it, for you are not one of us and therefore can not understand the process of it."

"Try me." Bright turquoise mixed with deep blue velvet in her orbs, piercing his gaze. Though Eric Northman wasn't to obey anyone - especially a human - he began anyway.

"Humans have all kinds of food to keep their body running. They vary in taste and nutrition value. You see, blood, for us, is almost the exact same. Human blood will keep any vampire as strong as they meant to be, but the taste is widely different in every individual. Normally, I pick someone from the bar. And those volunteers are wannabe vampires, pumped with alcohol, drugs, shame, regrets and filth. Their blood isn't exactly the meal of the year. I don't have the time to be picky, especially because most human blood are just as infected anyway. May you tell me why am I explaining this to you?"

Through the entire monologue, she kept silent and their gaze locked. After his question she let a few brief, lost moments slip away before she raised her head with a defiant expression. "Jenna was killed last night. By a vampire."

The air cleared out for him, after those words which indeed carried a heavy meaning. "And you think I did it." Eric wasn't asking, just casually stating a fact. Rather amused - inside.

"She was killed on her way home from my place. Around the time you left. You were about to feed, and you made it clear how much you disliked her. Knowing how easily you kill, should I assume anything else?"

"I didn't do it." He shrugged, again.

"Oh really?!" Pam snapped, raising her tone as the words fell from her lips. "That changes everything, you said you didn't do it, of course, how stupid of me to say so when here's your word I can rely on one hundred percent sure! Of course you didn't do it, because _obviously_, you would tell me." Her sudden arrogance was beginning to form into anger and tears for the bazillionth time that night.

"Yes I would."

"Shut the fuck up! You expect me to trust you, and never in my life was I this threatened before!" Pam yelled. "My friends were alive and random dead people weren't trying to top each other to come and kill me first! Fucking Queen brats and their motherfucking pearl necklaces and that Asian Fat Jesus prick and all your motherfucking fangs! I had a relatively nice life, until you showed your fucking face! Answer me one question, how could you?! How could you do that when…" That was really the last drop in that tall glass full of misery. Instantly, tears began to stream down her face, rolling off her cheeks in haste. Her breathing got heavy, rather irregular as she fought with her last partitions of strength. She didn't break… just almost. "when I told you I cared for her… That I felt like it's my job to keep her safe. For fuck's sake, she was my friend! Do you even know that word?! Do you?!" And just like that, she stepped back to him and began banging her tiny fists against his marble chest. "Fucking almighty vampire, how do you dare to call yourself my protection! Get out! Get away from me! Get the fuck out of my house and never ever make me see your fucking face!" She was basically screaming at that point, but after keeping all that misery and disappointment inside, once it blew up, ended up being one huge bang. The kind of anger that rode through her body, set every atom of her on fire. Mostly at the thought of how defenseless and helpless she actually was. Just a weak mortal who couldn't even keep her dignity while trying so hard to shove that giant Viking out of her house. Yet failing miserably. Then it clicked. "I want you to leave" Instantly, she calmed herself down and wiped away her tears, easing her nerves while thinking if the vampire voodoo would actually work. It was time to figure it out. And Eric sensed it. Maybe it was there, the force to leave her place, ever since she burst out in hysteria. Maybe he was just fighting it. Maybe he needed the direct words to give up.

"Pamela, don't." Eric asked quietly, nonetheless still alarming.

"I resent your inv…" It took one moment for him, one moment and she found her back pinned against the wall with a strong grip on her swan-like neck. Had she been able to breath, the sentence would've been finished by that time.

"Listen to me you stubborn brat." Eric started with a kind of strange emotion in his dark turquoise orbs. Seemingly, pain. As if hurting her would also mean, hurting himself. "I swear on the vampire who created me that I did not lay a single hand or fang on your friend. If you kick me out now, make no mistake I will not leave until you clear that beautiful mind of yours. So it's really no use fighting me. If, anyhow, a vampire in my area murdered a human, therefore drawing the attention of publicity and the local human authorities, my duty is to find that vampire and hand them over to the Queen. Who will order a brief trial for formalities, and then sentence them to true death. I wouldn't take the risk, for any reason. Especially not for a meaningless human. I. Did. Not. Kill. Jenna. But I pledge you that I will do everything in my power to have her murdered punished. However, if you keep screaming and hitting me, I might lose my temper and that wouldn't serve for either of us. Now it's your choice. Let me stay here and protect you, or send me away but have me here in any possible way, anyway." And so he stepped away and let go of her, never breaking the eye contact. "You may speak now."

She was struck. Completely shut down. If she'd still had the smallest bit of common sense, she would've sent him away without leaving him another moment to spend in her house. Nevertheless, the moment she began to consider, that familiar feeling of unconditional trust just shook her confidence once again. Some part of her believed him. Admired him, actually. That part had no doubt that he'd keep her safe, take care of her and would do his best to keep her content with life. Only that, she had absolutely no idea where that certainty came from. Yet however, Pam listened to her instincts.

"What are we doing…" She whispered, breathing out the soft words into the thin air while looking into his cold blue eyes. He had this extremely significant stare, felt like he was reaching into her body to her bones, crushing the exterior of her being and getting a strong hold of her hidden soul. But he didn't answer. He knew better. "…I don't know who you really are. Hell, I might never know. Why are you even here?" An almost inaudible sound broke the silence, small drops of rain began to stomp on the roof above the two. "Who are you to make me do what I do?"

Eric closed his eyes, breathing in her familiar scent, that natural, sweet perfume on her skin. Suddenly, they were so close once again. No wonder why, he was still pressing her body against the wall with his mere presence. Then he opened his eyes again, letting those unexplainable colored orbs shine down at her. "You love to have all your question answered, don't you?"

She gulped. The quick motion was enough to catch his attention and his gaze was already resting on her neck, a tiny smile hiding on his face. She was still breathless, yet managed to push that one word out of her mouth. "Yes."

"Even I can not answer all your questions. You will have to deal with it." He answered while keeping his eyes on her swan like neck. Only then did he look back into her mesmerizing sea of eyes. "Snälla, see what I see, älskad." He leaned forward, enough for him to whisper into her ear and brush his own cheek against hers. "You are something extraordinary."

It was on the spur of the moment. The disappointment, hatred, confusion, trust and love for that man just took over control. And when that happens, people tend to give away their sober thoughts. The next moment their lips engaged in a lustful kiss, her hands wrapped around his neck as he picked her petite form up but never broke the connection between them. His cold body was actually some kind of release, something to balance the sudden heat of her skin. Normally, no man could carry his partner to the couch while exchanging a heated kiss, as collected as Eric did. But then again, he possessed supernatural abilities and in the back of her head she began guessing the perks of them in their new found area, too.

After all, the living room was only a few steps far and there a perfectly comfortable couch waited for them. Taking the stairs would've killed the sudden spark… or not. They still had plenty of time to figure that one out.

Of course, Mr. Northman happened to be an expert in removing his clothes, and fast. The realization almost made her roll her eyes, a naughty smirk however still indicating her reaction. His tank top landed on the living room's floor, and there he was in all his grace, kneeling down to her on the furniture. Without noticing, her hands began wandering on the muscular torso, the pale chest of her - apparently - lover.

He returned to her lips, teasingly stroking them with his before they reunited again. The mere kiss, they way his tongue moved gave some kind of idea of what to expect from his actions to follow. It really didn't seem like a mistake… It really didn't bother her, didn't bother her to do what she swore she wouldn't do. And the fact that she didn't even feel guilty about it, made her feel guilty about not doing so. That is, if it made any sense. Nevermind. With Eric around nothing ever made sense anymore. The rain also seemed to be catching up with their pace and now was feeding furiously the hungry, dry ground outside. The noise somehow managed to slip inside more intense as other days - or was it only her heart beating so fast and heavy?

The touch of his hands on her heated body alone made her come alive again. Fortunately - as if she had any idea what would go down that night - her clothing consisted only of a short nightgown and panties. Ways to make his job easier… however, she was more than a hundred percent sure that he would've handled even ten layers of clothing completely impeccable. The fact that she'd never seen a man getting rid of his clothing that graceful _almost_ made her burst out in laughter. He was so full of expected surprises.

Too bad it wasn't the right time for laughter, for he moved down on her body, cold lips kissing down their way from her lips, following an artistic path to her jawline, then down to her collarbone, slowly reaching her chest and making her moan softly in the process. Careless about the thin layer parting her actual skin from his mouth, he carried on with his unique travel on her body and so her hands somehow got lightly tangled up in his blonde cascade.

The moment he reached her belly, Eric placed his hands on her thighs, setting free something incredible inside of her at the feel of his skin against hers. "Are you…" First, she let a quiet moan escape her mouth, then continued. "…I have two pieces of clothing on and they won't take off themselves. Neither will your boxers. So… uh… hurry up."

He looked up, locking their gaze with an unknown look in his narrowed eyes. Suddenly, his fangs popped out and her heart skipped a beat. Before she could even ask, he let out a growl and brushed them against the inside of her thigh, scratching it lightly even. "I don't like to be told what to do."

"Fair enough." Pam answered with an arched brow, leaning back and resting on her back again. Rather she closed her eyes and let the Viking do what he was clearly the best at. Maybe she should've felt threatened. Maybe she was supposed to stop him when she felt him pushing up her nightgown, then the pair of ivory moving to the edge of her panties. Maybe it wasn't right, after all... especially after the phone call she had mere minutes ago. "Don't rip them off it's one of my favo… Oh well, whatever then." Pam ranted, having no idea that Eric would shift back atop of her within a single blink of an eye, flashing his fangs at her and growling once again.

"I'll buy you a hundred another. Shut up already." All she could do was nodding her head with eyes wide open, licking her lips and trying to adjust her irregular breathing. Then, Eric moved to one strap of her nightgown, doing to same and then to the other, basically ruining her favorite outfit for the night. Naturally, she didn't dare to complain again. Those fangs ripped fabric as easily as a normal person bent a piece of paper. Her mind began to reel with ideas, guessing whether he was about to sink them in her skin, too. Take her blood, the essence of her life. Now, that was quite something to finally alarm her… and yet it only made the experience more and more exciting, in anticipation of knowing how would it feel to have his fangs inside of her. As well as other parts of him.

There was a complete, raging thunder forming outside but neither could have cared less, now that the amount of clothing covering her was way less than normally acceptable. Despite it being the first time in this situation, Eric, of course, knew his way around her needs and wasn't willing to make her wait anymore. After their particular foreplay, it took him only a swift motion to push down his underwear, revealing his manhood and leaving no doubt in her mind whether he was ready to take everything she had to offer. Fact is, she felt a huge urge to make a comment on the sight, but instead, she looked him in the eyes, smirking silently.

Now free of her panties and with a nightgown hardly functioning anymore, there was no question in where to go from there. He placed himself to her entrance and suddenly, in that one last moment before they would become one, it began to make sense. Why she fell for his act, why she felt that constant safe feeling wrapping around her every time he was near. Even before they were actually one, in the most concrete meaning of the word, they already shared the same soul. As in some cheesy novel or awfully platitudinous movie, a lightning hit the helpless ground somewhere far, the moment he thrust inside of her for the first time. She _almost_ couldn't help the remark slip on how the god of thunder was enjoying the show.

Just as she did, actually. Hence her loud moan at the first slow movements of his, that began to pick up the pace until she was on the verge of screaming. So it seemed, Mr. Northman knew her body better than she did. The experience begin to form and turn into its most enjoyable possible version, as he pushed down her now strapless nightgown and gripped on her full breasts, not too rough but not too tender either. While never losing from his pace, rather thrusting deeper, reaching more of her inside as her walls were clenching around him. Their gaze still locked, Eric could not notice the cloudy look on her face, eyes already filled with ecstasy though they weren't even close to finish.

Led by her sincere instincts, Pam placed a hand on his shoulder, another on the back of his head. They never lost the connection between their eyes, just as their bodies slowly began to mold into one, hips moving together and forming an ever so ecstatic, constant motion. Her back arched, groaning in pleasure. She was beginning to think that the weather outside going crazy was all actually just in her head, for her thoughts just dropped and disappeared. His everything driving her mad in the process. He knew it, recognized the time when she was silently begging for him to lean down and seal their lips again, their tongue recreating their bodies' movements.

Something wonderful, something _extraordinary_ was to have him explore every bit of her, reaching as far as he could and make her senses blow up in the meantime. As his did, too. Her scent, her chemical reactions, the warmth of her skin and the smooth feel of her petal soft lips, her quick small breaths made the experience a million times better than how he so shamelessly imagined in his head several countless times. Intoxicating, sickening in every fantastic way ever possible. A part of him wanted to blame it on the fact that she wasn't willing to give herself to him like every other human did, the fact that he had to fight and get her. But inside, he already knew that it was only because what he felt for her was nothing he'd ever experienced in his worn vampire life before.

"Take my blood" Her request, the such hoarse tone caught him off guards. He slowed down, now mentally drawing some sort of circles with his hips while thrusting. He couldn't help but let his confused, surprised expression show. The last thing he'd ever expected was to have her say those words. That somehow entertained him, and though still being tortured so sweet, she still managed to add: "Before I change my mind."

He licked his lips, now easing his motions almost until he stopped, barely straining the line. Asking her if she was sure wasn't something he would ever do. However, she offered and he could not turn down an offer like that. Licking his lips, for the first time he broke the eye contact and shifted his gaze down at her neck, then lower to her breasts. She wasn't his _dinner_, she was his… his _Pamela_. Drinking straight from the vein seemed to be out of question in her case, for his own idea of who she really was for him. But as she said, there was no place for hesitation and so Eric leaned down to her breast, breathing a kiss on the rosy nipple before he set his eyes on the porcelain skin a tad bit above. Straight from the heart. He was so close he could even hear her helpless little heart trying to keep up with her adrenalin rush.

Then he looked back up at her again, deciding on another way and ripping his wrist wide open in a single moment. His blood began dripping on her chest as he looked her in the eye. "I take yours, you take mine. Mitt allt tillhör dig, älskad. Drink." Now she should've made it clear how drinking blood wasn't exactly her appetite, but for some reason she felt like it was something she had to do in order to fulfill their union. So, she nodded.

Eric placed his wrist to her mouth, now frozen, their bodies still in complete connect. With hungry eyes he watched her gulping his blood, now beginning to feel _all_ of her. The sudden mix of emotions just hit his insides, urging to release the lustful strain. Their peak was close and he would share it with her, just as they did with blood.

He removed his wrist, leaning down and kissing his blood off her mouth as he placed a hand on her neck, gripping tenderly. Eric then tracked his path down back to her breast, taking one last look at her and feeling the anticipation, fear and _love_ that she felt. _Love_ for him. Real, burning, human _love_. The next moment he began thrusting again as his ivory fangs sunk, as Pam burst out in a loud moan.

* * *

**Ehehehehe my first published smut. Oh wow. I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**Don't forget to review PLEASE.**


End file.
